HaloWallE: Outtakes and extras!
by Cossacks250
Summary: Laugh and enjoy the bloopers, extras and many other things all from the main and additional series of the Halo/Wall.E Fanfics.
1. Author note

**Greetings once again, readers of Fanfic**

**I hope you have enjoyed the last two additions to the Halo/Wall.E series and their settings on the lives of the Humans and the Covenant, which were finally completed at the beginning of this  
>month.<strong>

**However, as with many films and TV programmes, there needs to be production, characters, and, best of all, bloopers from when things go wrong. Thinking of and looking up various **_**Halo **_**videos on YouTube have inspired me to make another Halo/Wall.E fic filled with bloopers, the making of the series and many other things.**

**So sit back and enjoy, and prepare to laugh.**


	2. Comabat Evolved outtakes

**Okay here are the outtakes of Combat Evolved. Enjoy.**

**Underground base, Eucia **

Eve and the general walked down the corridor and stopped outside a large blast door on the left wall of the corridor. A scanning device was on the wall next to the door.

"May I ask, sir?" Eve inquired.

"Don't worry, Eve," the general replied. "It'll become clear in a minute,"

The general placed a hand on the scanning device. Nothing happened. He tried again. Still nothing happened.

"Oh for cryin' out loud! Not again!" he hissed. He turned his head towards the camera and said "Cossacks, the door's stuck again!"

("Alright, cut! Let's fix it,")

**Axiom cryo-tube chamber**

Eve lay in the cog pit, her eyes closed as the workers in the control room overlooking the room were testing her suit.

"Michael!" one of them said through an intercom to the worker standing next to the cryo-tube. "Michael, we've got the ship on red alert!"

The worker looked up at the control room and nodded.

"Alright, let's open her up," he said.

One of the workers in the control room pressed a button. The cryo-tube shuddered a little but did not open. Eve opened her eyes.

_"It is supposed to open?" _she asked from inside the cryo-tube.

"Yeah," the worker standing outside replied. "It's stuck again. I knew we should've taken the other one,"

("God sake! Alright, cut!")

**Flood structure, Halo**

Eve placed her hand on the spoofer that was the control panel to the door. She gasped loudly.

"Oh no!" she groaned.

"What is it?" a random Elite asked, running onto the set up to her.

Eve pointed at the door.

Standing in the doorway was Rick Astley and his band.

_"Never gonna give you up! Never gonna let you down! Never gonna run around and desert you!"  
><em>

Eve turned to look at the Elite. "That's the second time that happened to me this week," she said.

**(Note: I do not own Rick Astley's song **_**'Never gonna give you up' **_**and I do not mean any offence, I just needed a song that everyone (including me) seems to be fooled into on YouTube, so this is kind of a piss-take from that)**

**Halo mountainous region, Halo**

Eve stood up from the floor of the pod and walked down towards the entrance, looking at the bodies of the marines lying dead in their seats, having been killed instantly in their seats in the crash.

Then, as Eve reached the entrance to the ship,…

"WE'RE ALIVE!" the marines sitting on the end seats yelled all of a sudden. Eve screamed and jumped out of the pod to the ground. The marines laughed hysterically, but stopped when Eve glared at them.

**Silent Cartographer Island, Halo**

The pelicans hovered down to the ground. Blasts flew at the pelicans, striking the sides. The marines got up and rushed to the entrances of the pelicans.

"Go! Go! Go!" one of them ordered.

Eve jumped down from the pelican she was on to the ground and ran towards the Covenant. The marines followed. Then, the last marine lost his footing and fell off onto the ground. The other marines stopped and laughed, as did the Covenant. Even the marine was laughing despite falling over and making a fool of himself. 

"Y-you alright!" Eve said as she ran over to the marine.

"Yeah, I'm okay," the marine replied, laughing off what had just happened.

_**Truth and Reconciliation**_** main room**

Eve, John and the marines stood vigilant in the room, their weapons at the ready in case any Covenant tried to rush out and attack them.

Then, a large figure with an energy sword and silver armour began sneaking up towards Eve. It was an Elite. His loud footfalls, despite him tiptoeing, made Eve turn to face him.

"I can see you, y'know," she said to him.

"No you can't," the Elite replied. "You cannot see me!" he began waving his arms around in the air in front of Eve as if he was a ghost. "I am invisible with my armour,"

"Yeah, well your armour obviously needs more work,"

"No it doesn't. Okay, then, if you can see me, touch me,"

Eve pushed the Elite to the floor.

"Damnit! This armour is junk!" the Elite shouted.

**Jungle tower, Halo**

Eve was standing on top of a tall tower, talking with Wally.

"What you mean this tower?" Eve asked.

"No, this ring," Wally replied. He paused for a second.

("Wally, say your line,")

He sighed and laughed a little. "I'm sorry, I can't remember it,"

(Sigh "Okay, cut! Start again!")

**Jungle, two hundred metres from the tower, Halo**

"RUN!" Eve screamed.

Eve and the marines ran through the trees, the Flood jumping down from all sides to attack them.

"Watch out!" a marine warned, pointing up at the trees.

Waves of Flood were jumping down from the trees. Then, one of the combat forms got stuck in the tree branches that wrapped around It's arms and legs and left it hanging in mid-air. Eve stopped and pointed up at it, making the marines, the combat forms and the camera look up at the combat form stuck in the tree.

("You alright?")

The combat form screeched back in reply.

"Alright, someone help me cut him down!" Eve said as she and two combat forms walked towards the tree to now free their friend.

**Library, Halo**

"I have to make sure the elevator through there is working," Wally replied. "I'll meet up with you on the second floor."

Wally flew up towards an opening on the top wall near the end of the pathway. However, as he reached it, because of the darkness, he flew up too early and hit his head on the wall.

"Ow!" he groaned as he rubbed his head

Eve and a few others laughed.

"You alright?" Eve asked.

Wally nodded. "I'm fine,"

**Bridge two, control centre mountain region, Halo**

Eve looked over at the first bridge she had been on earlier and saw two Hunters run onto the bridge, their weapons at the ready.

Suddenly, one of the Hunters tripped and fell over. The other Hunter stopped and laughed, as did all of the Covenant who were pretending to be dead and Eve and the marines.

("Is he alright?")

"He's okay," a Grunt squeaked back.

**Pulse generator mountain region, Halo. **

Wally grabbed Eve around the waist. Behind them, the Flood combat forms ran towards them, some turning back to help their friends in fighting the Covenant.

"C'mon, Wally!" Eve urged him.

He nodded and raised a fist diagonally into the air. "To infinity and beyond!" he shouted.

Eve burst into laughter, as did most of the camera set. Even the fighting behind them stopped and some of the Flood began screeching loudly, their way of laughter.

("Very funny, Wally,")

Wally laughed and looked over past the camera. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist,"

("Alright, c'mon! Let's do it again,")

**(Note: The phrase 'To infinity and beyond' is the phrase from Buzz Lightyear from **_**Toy Story**_**)**

_**Axiom**_**, Halo **

Explosions erupted all around them as Wally and Eve ran down the platform towards the longsword fighter. The door to the craft was closing quickly.

"We're not going to make it!" Eve exclaimed.

Without thinking, Wally activated his anti-gravity boots and shot towards the long sword fighter as quickly as he could.

However, he was going so quickly towards the ship that he ended up flying into it. A loud crash erupted from inside, followed by a groan of pain.

"Oooooww!" Wally groaned from inside the fighter.

("Cut! Is he okay?")

Eve ran over to the fighter, a few combat forms followed.

**Halo's control centre, Halo**

"We have followed outbreak containment procedure," Juggernaut said as he stepped towards Eve, who, along with Wally who had got up from the floor, began to back away. "Why do you hesitate to do what you have already done?"

Eve and Wally back away towards the control panel, but also towards the camera.

("Whoa! Eve, stop!")

CRASH! Eve had accidentally hit the camera with her hand as she stepped back and sent it flying to the floor.

"Oh, shit! Sorry! Sorry!" she exclaimed. "Is it alright? I-is the camera broken?"

("Okay, start again,") 


	3. Development and interviews on CE

"**And here we are now with Cossacks, the author of the Halo/Wall.E series who is to talk to us about the development of the series and how it came into being. Other characters in the series will also be involved in our interview. First of all, thank you for seeing us, Cossacks,"**

("It's alright, and thank you,")

"**So tell us, Cossacks, what had made you want to write out this Halo/Wall.E series?"**

("Well, it was mainly to do with inspiration from other stories. There was…a large amount of Wall.E humanization Fanfics or ideas going around at the time just over a year and a half ago and…because Wall.E was set mainly in space, as was Halo, I just wanted to…well, y'know write a Fanfic with a crossover with the two universes." *cough* "Sorry. Anyway, when I began writing it, I began a change of writing because before with other works I had written the whole story out and then published it all in one big go. It was around about this time that I discovered that if you published one chapter at a time rather than publishing it all in one go, it would leave people eager to see what would happen. So, after a bit of debate and setting in a timeline to put the two different timelines together, I began to write it out and published six chapters to start with and then began publishing one chapter at a time,")

"**So how did Combat Evolved start out publicly?"**

("It was a bit unsure to start off with other readers. I admit, when I began writing it I was thinking: "What the Hell am I doing?" but afterwards I got absorbed into the story timeline and…I just set off writing it into a Fanfic from there and, gradually, it did begin to be quite positive with other readers and authors,")

**"And what of characters? Was it difficult in trying to find who from the two universes were to fit the roles of those in the story?"**

("Yes, it was difficult to try and find everyone who was to be involved in the characters roles. Some like captain McCrea, Eve and John were quickly and easily solved, but there were also some characters that I had planned for those from the Wall.E universe into the Halo universe. Like…Auto, for example. One reviewer of _Combat Evolved_ had asked who Auto be playing. I did discuss it with another author and I came to the conclusion that Auto would be playing Cortana's role as an Intelligent A.I." *chuckle* "It did go down quite well. Some people found it quite funny, especially the reviewer who had asked who Auto would be playing,")

"**And what of Wally's character? We had heard that you had encountered a very big difficulty in trying to find a role for him."  
><strong>

("Yes, Wally's character was difficult to find. My way at first was to make him the Elite who would eventually become the Arbiter, and rather than appear in _Delta Halo _as in the Halo universe, he would go down onto Halo and be a rival of Eve but eventually they would have to work together and the relationship would start from there. That did spark a bit of…um, what's the word…debate for him because I had discussed it with one author and he had said that it may be not be a good idea and there were several others who had been asking who would be playing 343 Guilty Spark's position in _Combat Evolved_. This had made me realise that I missed out a major character because he was very important in what would be coming up later on in the story and so I came to the decision that he would be playing 343 Guilty Spark. Apart from because the Elite character had been crossed out, one of the main reasons is because, as in the Halo universe, 343 was the monitor of Halo and all he had with him were the sentinels and, despite his personality as we see him in the Halo universe, some people, including me, did debate whether if he ever felt alone being surrounded by sentinels and having to spend…many millennia on Halo. When Wally was put into 343's position, I took his backstory and personality from his film and put it into the story as well to make him have a similar life as 343, but as a Human rather than a robot, and his personality would come out immediately when he met Eve, and it was also a bit of a shock for when he did meet her in the story as well because he, like 343, has only had sentinels and Flood and another monitor to keep him company and for one hundred thousand years has not had any contact with any other Humans, so meeting Eve does make it a bit of a shock for him as she's the first Human he's come into contact with for a really long time.")

**("And what of this other monitor, called Juggernaut? What was his role in the story?)**

("His role was also like 343 Guilty Spark's, but more of the real him. He was like…the other side of 343 in this story, Wally being the good side who was alone and frightened and Juggernaut was the bad side, the one who would do whatever it would take to protect the ring and fire it if the Flood was to ever be released like the real 343 would. His character also comes off like Auto from Wall.E as well, someone who is stern and dedicated to what he does and will follow whatever orders has been given him by those who made him what he is in the story and expects anyone else in the same line of work as him to the same, and through parts of the story, he is…quite the master over Wally because Wally isn't really the one who stands up for himself and has a fear of the Flood which makes him slightly useless in Juggernauts' eyes and he tries to be a good monitor of the ring and to Juggernaut, but Juggernaut just sees him as a nuisance and someone who is nothing but a waste of time for the Forerunners,")

**"Right, well thank you very much Cossacks and we'll meet with you again soon,"**

("Right, thank you for coming and I'll see you soon,")

_Eve_

"**Okay, here we are now with Evelyn Knight, the main character of the Halo/Wall.E series. Thank you for talking with us today, Eve,"**

"It's okay,"

**"So Eve, what was it like for you when you were to be the main character in the Halo/Wall.E series?"**

"Well…it was kind of a mixed reaction to be honest with you. When he offered me the position as the main character in the story, I did have second thoughts about what I was to do. I liked what I was being offered, but I also felt it was a bit strange on whether it was a good idea or not. But I did shrug it off and decided to give it a go and…very quickly…I fell in love with my character in _Combat Evolved_,"

**"Explain your character in the story. What was Eve like in this Halo/Wall.E Fanfic?"**

"Well…that's a bit more difficult to explain, but…Eve in _Combat Evolved_ was much like my sweet and soft character I was in Wall.E. Eve is someone who really cares for her friends in the UNSC and they're like her family to her. I met with everyone who was to be portraying characters like Anya, Allison and Bethany and such and we got on very well. What Cossacks had in store for my character was that the war between Humanity and the Covenant in the series leads to Eve and most of her friends becoming part of a special taskforce like the Spartans in the Halo universe and eventually, there's a Covenant attack on the planet and it leaves the E.R, where Eve had been working with her friends before, completely destroyed and the entire taskforce dead, all except Eve. And later on when Captain McCrea reveals what's happened to Eve on the _Axiom_ on It's way to Halo, Eve is…really distraught and upset over what's happened. In a way, he kind of links it with what's going on today in places like Afghanistan where soldiers are pretty much like a home away from home family and one of them being killed creates a bit of distraught among that person's friends and family and he tries to make the readers of _Combat Evolved_ feel sympathetic towards Eve for what's happened to her. What also comes out of her character and personality is that, in a way, she wants to get back at the Covenant for the suffering they've caused her and this is important to her character further on in the series,"

"**Thank you, and what of when you and Wally were to meet on Halo in different roles? How is her character shown then?"**

"Um…when I met Wally on the tower, I was to make her feel…sympathetic to him because when she meets him, he thinks she's another monitor and when she tries to tell him that Wally is a Human, she begins to realise that there is something more to him and Halo and this is what leads her to have feelings for him later on. When they're in the control centre and they realise that they have to destroy the ring to prevent Juggernaut from activating Halo, Eve wants to try and help Wally realise that there's more to him than he believes and wants him to come to Earth with her, but when he apparently sacrifices himself to save her and Auto on the _Axiom_, she's really distraught about that as well because in a way, she's lost a lot of people that are really important to her, or she believes she has,"

"**Right, okay, one more question, Eve. What do you think of Cossacks as an author to the series?"**

"Well, he is a really nice person. I mean, don't get me wrong, he is very kind, but, like anyone though; he can be a bit ignorant sometimes. I mean, sometimes when he would set you lines you had to try and get them right, not on first times, but if you carried on making mistakes it would annoy him, and…if you changed them, he would sometimes go ape on you doing that and when we used to set the story in the control centre region of Halo, it was winter and the light of day would only last about eight to ten hours on Halo and he would sometimes rush us to try and get the settings and the filming done. But, if there's one thing that I really do like about him was that he would tell you very clearly not to screw something up and then he would screw it up. I do remember one time when we had to put a lighting system into one of the walls of a corridor of the control centre area in one of the mountains and he said to us, as we had to help him, not to screw it up and he wanted to show us how to do it. So he began climbing up the ladder to set it up and the main light was attached to a bit of rope and *laughs* and he grabbed it, but what he didn't realise was that it had been strapped there to hold in place whilst the rest of the metal girders inside the wall to hold the light in place were being fitted and *laughs* i-it snapped and… fell out of his hands and crashed to the floor and he just looked from his hands and down to the smashed up light with wide eyes and his face went red with embarrassment, and me, Wally and John, we were laughing our heads off and Cossacks climbed down the ladder and said: "Well that's how you shouldn't do it," and we just cracked up after that. Oh, it was really funny,"

"**I bet it was. Well thank you for your time, Eve. We hope to talk to you soon,"**

"Thank you. Bye,"

_Wally_

"**Okay, our third person we are interviewing today is Wallace Burtt who plays 343 in the story. First of all, thank you for talking to us today, Wally,"**

"It's fine, thank you,"

**"Okay, Wally, so explain to us what is was like for you when Cossacks offered you the part of 343 in **_**Combat Evolved**_**?"**

"Um…well, I actually found the part to be very appealing for me because when I read the character of who I would be portraying, I found it to be much like my original character in Wall.E, someone who has spent hundreds of years on his own without any contact at all with anyone else and someone who is curious but very fearful as well. I agreed to it straight away, and I really like my character."

**"Okay, second question: What was your character like in Halo? How was he portrayed?"  
><strong>

"My character in _Combat Evolved _was portrayed as a…different side to 343 Guilty Spark. In the Halo universe, he's portrayed as someone who will defend the ring to the death and really respects what he does. My character in the story was portrayed much like my original character in Wall.E. He's been on his own for many millennia, about 100,000 years I think, and he is like a shy and scared monitor. To Juggernaut, he's portrayed as a nuisance and he sees anyone like him to be a monitor, which is what he thinks Eve is when he first sees her. He's also someone who has a fear of the Flood and this is shown a lot through the series as he doesn't like to go near them and believes them to be…scary and evil all-consuming monsters that haunt him like ghosts,"

**"Okay, third question: What was it like for you and Eve when you met on the tower in the story?"**

"Well, when me and Eve met on the tower, Wally, as I've already said, thought she was a monitor because he's been on his own for so long and he's only been used to sentinels and Juggernaut being around him. When he and Eve go into the library, he kind of looks up to Eve because of his refusal to fight. I think It's when he meets Eve that he starts to stand up for himself more, but more for her protection and sake as he really cares about her, and he eventually learns how to eventually do whatever it takes to save people he sees as his friends and this is shown when I was on the _Axiom_ and I had to save Eve from the combat forms that were trying to kill her and then he makes an act of sacrifice when he throws himself into the doorway of the longsword fighter on the ship to stop it from closing and to allow Eve to go and make it safely off Halo as It's destroyed. In a way, this also kind of links to the end of Wall.E when he allows himself to be crushed under the holo-detector, so I think Cossacks borrowed a bit of that and put it into _Combat Evolved_

"**Right, uh, one more question before we finish, Wally. What do you think of Cossacks as an author to the series?"**

"My opinion on him is…probably much like everyone else's. He is a very nice person and is willing to help, but can be ignorant and very angry, aggressive even, sometimes, but then again no one is perfect. What he doesn't like is slackers and people who will screw things up on purpose, those two things are what really annoys him. Also, if you make too many mistakes, like on trying to remember lines for example, he can get annoyed at that as well, but he doesn't mean it. I mean, anyone can be stressed out over minor things. He does apologize later on if he's hurt anyone. Though what I do like about him, and Eve has probably told you about this already, is that he tells us not to screw something up and then he'll screw it up and get annoyed at himself. *Laughs* he is a stressful person, but…uh, he's a good person,"

**"Okay, right. Thank you for talking to us, Wally and we hope to talk to you again soon."**

"Okay, thank you and I'll see you guys soon,"

"**Okay, we were to speak with several others but at the moment, they are unavailable, so back to Cossacks where he'll just give us a last minute interview on how he came up with future projects. So what were these future projects when you were finally done with **_**Combat Evolved**_**?"**

("Well, after finishing _Combat Evolved_, I did think about what to do afterwards on whether to continue the series or end it there. As it turned out, the last chapter of _Combat Evolved_ did get a good mark and a reviewer did ask me whether I would continue on. I decided we would all continue on with the project and, pretty much within a few days afterwards, we began the second instalment of the series _Delta Halo_ and we planned to do a final Halo/Wall.E main series story, though it was to be kept out of the way until we finished _Delta Halo_,")

"**Alright, well thank you very much again for your time, Cossacks and we hope to talk to you again soon about **_**Delta Halo**_**,"**

("Okay, and I will try and see if I can get more people available for interviews next time,")

**"Thank you very much,"  
><strong>


	4. Delta Halo outtakes

**Okay, round two of outtakes, only this time from Delta Halo**

**UNSC orbital defence platform **_**Cairo**_

The tram train came to a halt next to a large square shaped platform. The doors to the tram opened and John stepped out. Eve followed him, but tripped on the gap between the tram and the platform and fell over.

"Ah!" she gasped. John turned and laughed a little as he helped her up.

"You alright?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied, laughing a little.

("Alright, start again,")

**Council hall, **_**High Charity**_

Truth, Mercy and the holographic form of Regret sat in their hover chairs at the left end of the council hall. Vadamee was standing in the middle of the hall.

"You were right to focus your attention on the Flood," Truth said. "But…" he paused. "But…" he said again, but stopped again. He sighed. "I'm sorry, I've forgotten my line,"

(Sigh "Okay, cut!")

**UNSC orbital defence platform **_**Cairo**_

"Sir!" one of the workers from the control panel furthest from the floor shouted. "We've got additional contact. It's boarding craft. My God, there's hundreds of 'em!"

Eve, John and Hood looked back at the hologram, but just as they did, it emitted a loud KZK and the holographic screen flickered and turned off.

"Oh no!" Hood groaned. "Not again!"

**Jungle base, Guatemala **

SMASH! An almighty thud literally threw a large section of the blast door across the bay. It landed with a crash on one of the warthogs. A small cloud of dust filled the room around the hole in the door. Then out of the dust cloud, which had cleared, came the worst types of Covenant. Hunters.

"Surprise!" the two Hunters shouted in unison, raising their arms in the air. Eve and the marines looked at each other and laughed, as did the Hunters.

**Gas mine, Threshold**

"What is it?" the Arbiter asked Vadumee.

"That stench," Vadumee replied. "I've smelled it before,"

One of the Elites in front of them looked over his shoulder at them.

"Sorry,…uh, I farted,"

The Arbiter and Vadumee grimaced.

"Nice," the Arbiter said disgustedly.

**Middle island Temple, Delta Halo**

Eve skidded down the side of the temple on the lightning bolt-like piece of metal like she was riding a surfboard. Ehen she was near the edge of the temple, she struck her foot into the front of the metal and flew into the air.

However, her sudden movement caused her lean forward a little.

"OH NO!" she screamed.

CRASH! Eve disappeared inside the resting area of the pelican and crashed into an ammunition box sticking out from underneath one of the seats.

"Oooooowww!" she groaned.

("Cut! Is she alright?")

**Main room, middle island temple, Delta Halo**

"Where are you demon!" Regret shouted, pounding the sides of his chair with his fists.

Suddenly, Eve jumped out at him towards his chair. Unfortunately, when she grabbed Regret's chair, she fell off. Regret tried to grab her but failed.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, laughing a little.

Eve laughed. "Yeah I'm fine,"

**Delta Halo library platform**

"So Wally," Eve said. "Why are you here?" she asked him.

"I came to warn you," Wally answered. "The Arbiter, he-"

CRASH! The wall of metallic remains next to Eve and Wally seemed to explode and pieces were thrown into the air. The Arbiter emerged from behind the wall, raised his arms and shouted: "Itsa me, Arbiter!"

Eve and Wally looked at each other and burst out laughing. Cossacks and several cameramen were laughing as well.

("Oh, Arbiter,")

**Sanctum of the Hierarchs**

Truth hovered down the pathway towards the sanctum of the hierarchs. He passed several honour guard Elites as he went.

"My prophet!" one honour guard Elite said, standing upright.

Truth raised his hand. "Honour guard," he said as he passed.

"My prophet," the next honour guard Elite said, also standing upright.

"Honour guard," Truth repeated, raising his hand again as he passed the Elite.

"My prophet,"

"Honour Guard,"

"My prophet,"

Truth sighed: "Honour guard," he said in a low tone.

"My prophet,"

"Honour guard!" Truth replied, his voice beginning to rise in annoyance.

"My prophet,"

By this time, Truth had had enough. "Go BLEEP yourself!" he said as he passed the Elite.

"My prophet,"

"Go BLEEP yourself!"

"My prophet,"

"Go BLEEP yourself!"

"My prophet,"

"GO BLEEP YOURSELF!"

There was one last honour guard Elite left on the way to the sanctum of the hierarchs. Truth sighed. Only one more to go, but it was starting to annoy.

He reached the Elite and prepared to shout at him. However…

"WASSSUP, MY PROPHET!" the Elite shouted at Truth, startling him. Truth carried on past the Elite, his eyes wide with surprise.

**Mausoleum of the Arbiter, High Charity**

The Arbiter walked up to the armour in the large object and took the head armour piece and put it on his head. He turned to face the prophets.

"What would you have your Arbiter-"

He was cut off when Truth, Mercy, Cossacks, Eve, Wally, John and several of the cameramen laughed at him.

"What?" he asked.

"L-look at-your face!" Truth choked between his laughs. 

A puzzled look came upon the Arbiter's face. What was wrong with him that was making everyone laugh?

Someone threw a mirror towards the Arbiter and he caught it and looked at himself. His eyes went wide.

Someone had drawn a long thin moustache with curled ends on the side of his head piece of armour near where his mandibles ended. He growled and looked at the group off set.

"Darn you, Evelyn!" he said.

**Council hall, **_**High Charity**_

The gold light that appeared in the middle of the room disappeared into thin air, only Eve was standing where they had been. She looked down at the Grunt next to her.

"Boo," she said.

The Grunt yelped and threw It's weapon in the air as it spun round to flee from Eve. She held up her hand to catch it, but…

CRASH! The needler the Grunt had been holding fell into the camera and it fell sideways to the floor. A large crack appeared on the screen of the camera.

("Oh, damnit! Alright, cut!")

**Near Delta Halo**

"Auto, what exactly am I looking at?" Mary asked.

_"That…is another Halo," _Auto replied.

Suddenly, all the marines and workers in the bridge jumped up from their seats, raised their arms and shouted: "HAAAALLLLLOOOO!" before sitting back down again.

("Ooookay,")

**Outside a tower, **_**High Charity**_

"I will get you back," Eve said to Auto. "I will come back for you! I swear you!"

Auto was about to reply when a whooshing-like sound filled the air. The two looked towards the end of the large main platform and saw a pelican smash into it and skid across the surface. However, it moved too close to the edge of the platform and fell over the side.

Eve sighed and looked towards the camera: "That's why the Flood never get driving licences," 

("Alright, cut! Let's get another one!")

**Delta Halo control centre**

"No, Arbiter!" Tartarus said, pushing the Index in Mary's hand into one of the holographic slots on the control panel. It descended into it and disappeared. "The Great Journey has begun," he picked up his Fist of Rukt. "And the Brutes…"

"Chieftain!" one of the Brutes exclaimed, pointing at the control panel. Tartarus turned to look at it, as did everyone else.

A holographic figure appeared from the top of the control panel. It took the form of a man wearing a kind of suit and was holding a microphone on a stand. Suddenly, he began step pacing and singing into the microphone.

"It cannot be…!" Tartarus gasped.

"It is!" the Arbiter replied.

"_Never gonna give you up! Never gonna let you down!"_

"AAAHHH!" one of the brutes yelled as he and everyone else fell onto their knees and tried to block their ears from the music.

"Make it stop!" John shouted.

Tartarus, struggling to withstand the noise, stood up and brought down his Fist of Rukt onto the control panel. The form of Rick Astley flickered and disappeared.

"I hate Forerunner music," Wally said as he got up from the floor.

**Council Hall, **_**High Charity**_

"You are one of our most treasured instruments," Truth said to 'Vadamee. "Long have you led your fleet with honour and distinction. But your inability to safeguard Halo…"

Suddenly, all of the Elites, the San Shyuum, Tartarus, his Brutes, Mercy, Regret and Vadamee raised their arms and shouted out in a chorus: "HAAAAALLLLOOOOOOO!" before lowering their arms and/or sitting down. Truth gave them all a puzzled look.

"Please stop doing that," he said.

**Delta Halo control centre**

Mary looked up from the moving square shaped platform she was on and saw another moving towards her. If it struck her, she would be knocked off to her. She ducked down, narrowly missing the platform as it passed just inches from her head. She then got up and jumped from the platform to the large second circular platform hovering in the middle of the chamber.

Unfortunately, she did not jump far enough and fell down past it. Wally shot down from where he was hovering and grabbed her and hovered back with her.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

Mary nodded slightly, obviously shocked at what just happened. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. T-thank you,"

("Okay, take a break. Mary, you go sit down and I'll be with you in a minute,")

**Truth's ship, above Earth**

"_Is isn't one of ours, take it out," _came Hood's voice. "Take it out!"

Eve was still clinging onto the side of the floor that led down to the large white ball. She heard what the two were saying through her ear radio. She placed a finger on the ear radio.

"This is Eve," she said. "Can anyone hear me, over?" she asked, hoping for a yes.

**Onboard the bridge of the Cairo**

Hood was standing at one of the control panels on the top platform watching the battle unfold outside. He was thinking all hope was lost for Earth now. An entire Covenant fleet of over two hundred ships had been attacking the planet non-stop. He was really starting to think about trying to keep everyone alive rather than holding out and lose hundreds of people.

Suddenly, he heard Eve's voice over the bridge's communication array. He shot round, shocked to hear the voice. At first, he was happy and felt hope rise through him. Eve was back. Now they would have a chance.

Then, his hope changed to confusion when a nearby worker told him that Eve's message was coming

from… the newly arrived Covenant ship?

"Isolate that signal," he ordered to a nearby worker.

The worker nodded and typed in a code on the control panel.

"There we go, sir," the worker said.

Hood walked over to the control panel and pressed a button next to the radio built into the control panel.

"Eve, do you mind telling me what the hell you're doing on that ship?" he asked.

**Truth's ship**

Eve stood up. "Sir," she said. "Causing a pointless cliff-hanger that will result in hundreds reading 'The Ark' upon It's release!"

A crash of thunder and lightning illuminated the chamber Eve was in as she began to laugh maniacally. 


	5. Development and interviews on DH

"**Okay, here we are again on a second day of interviews with the Halo/Wall.E creator and cast, and today we are on the topic of **_**Delta Halo**_**, the second First of all, we are going to talk with Cossacks over the development of the second story in the series. First of all, thank you again for talking to us, Cossacks,"**

("It's okay. Good to talk to you again,")

**"So tell us: what was the plan for **_**Delta Halo**_** after the completion of **_**Combat Evolved**_**?"**

("Well, after _Combat Evolved_ had been completed, we were debating over whether to continue with the series. One reviewer had asked if we would and, after a few days, we came to the decision that we would continue the series and that was when the second story was born. _Delta Halo_, though, would be a little bit more difficult because even though it was a parody of the second instalment into the Halo universe and we would be following it, I wanted to include a bit more of my own chapters, and plus I needed all of the full information on what would be taking place in the story as it did in the second instalment. The name was also difficult because I didn't want to call it 'Halo 2' or 'The second fight' or anything like that, and later that day, I came up with a name and the story was named after the second Halo ring found in the series, which was Delta Halo and, well that was the source of the name for the story,")

**"Okay, um…what was it like in having to find new characters to fit the roles of Arbiter, Truth, Tartarus, Hood and Mary and such?"**

("That was mixed… Um, we found Thel Vadamee for the Arbiter quite quickly and Mary, who would be playing as captain McCrea's daughter in the story, was also put in quickly, but ones such as Tartarus, Truth, Regret, Mercy and Hood, that was a bit more difficult, especially Mercy. We had turned down one Brute chieftain before Tartarus applied because this Brute had a walking problem and he couldn't jump as far, which we needed for when they were in the control centre for the second ring and it wasn't until…um, I think it was…about a week later when we thought we had a good fit for the Brute chieftain and Tartarus came in and after a few days, we said he was in. Truth and Regret were dedicated family members and because they were perfect for the roles, we couldn't let them go because there wasn't anyone else that we had found that really fitted the roles of the prophets. *cough*, excuse me. Anyway, we…decided that, uh…we would have them part of the cast provided we got what was done by nightfall. Mercy was probably the hardest because of his health. He was very old and he had recently been diagnosed with a severe lung condition and, like Truth and Regret, we had to film everything we needed for him when he was available because he was in hospital for most of the time. Hood was also difficult because he was retired and he fitted his role perfectly and we sent him a message and asked him if he was interested. He got back to us about a week later and said "Okay, I'm in," and that was it,")

"**And were these new cast members good in their roles and what they had been assigned?"**

(*nods* "Yes, they were all very good in their roles, fitted them perfectly and…*shrugs* to be honest, I don't think I could have asked for a better cast. They were just amazing,")

"**Okay. One more quick question: were there any difficulties in anything that had been planned because we had heard something had happened with a chapter you had planned on Mary's younger life with Captain McCrea?"**

(*nods* "Yes, Captain McCrea had to leave after _Combat Evolved_because he was moving away and he wouldn't be available to us and because we were very busy, we couldn't film him and his younger daughter, so we had to cancel out the chapter which would reflect on Mary's service in the UNSC and to when she found out her father had been killed,")

**"Okay, well thank you very much Cossacks for your time and we'll speak to you again later,"**

("Okay, thank you very much,")

_Eve_

"**Here we are with Evelyn Knight again and today we are talking about her character in the second story: **_**Delta Halo**_**. First of all, thank you for your time to talk to us again, Evelyn,"**

"That's alright,"

**"So tell us, Evelyn: What was Eve's character like in **_**Delta Halo**_**? Was she any different than before?" **

"Yeah, when I played her in _Delta Halo_, I realised that she was different in her character and personality. As I told you last time in _Combat Evolved_, she's really close to her friends and she's absolutely heartbroken when she finds out that they're all dead and she has this repeated on her through her friendship with other marines on Halo. In _Delta Halo_, you get the impression that…she's still taking it hard over what's happened to her and when she arrives all of a sudden on the _Cairo _UNSC orbital space platform, her family life is revealed and you learn that she's suffered before with people she loves dying and it kind of links to her close friendship with her friends and why she's heartbroken over when they're killed. But it also makes her more determined in a way to fight on and protect her home world and what's left of Humanity so what's she had happen to her before doesn't happen again and that kind of links to what would happen later on in the series,"

**"Okay, what about when you were first acting with the Arbiter and Truth and Tartarus and such? How did you feel?"**

"Very nervous, but then again, I could tell they were as well. Thel was a bit more nervous because…well, he had never played such a major role before. Usually, he was more of a background actor or maybe appeared once or twice as a major character but not one of the main pro-antagonists in a story. Tartarus was very nice, very friendly Brute and was always there to help you when you needed it. Truth, Mercy and Regret, we all got on very well with considering the little spare time we had together because of their family lives and what with Mercy being in hospital, but…well, we all became good friends."

**"And what of old characters such as Wally, Auto and John? Was it good to see them acting alongside you again?"**

"Yeah, it was. I was worried that they wouldn't be returning because Captain McCrea hadn't and we had heard that someone else might be leaving, but who it was and whether they were one of the main actors or not, we had not idea. Turned out it was one of the cameramen who left so I was quite relieved that Auto, Wally and John were staying,"

"**Okay, one more question: What major events happened off set because we had heard there were several disasters?"**

*laughs* "Oh, there were plenty of them this time. They do say that with more people, there's a greater chance of chaos, and that well and truly happened to us. Um…there was one time when we had to place the lighting inside the main temple in the room where I would be meeting Regret and Cossacks was helping a few others in another set area so that left me, Auto, Arbiter, Regret and Wally alone in the main temple to install the lighting. What had happened was we had installed two but for some reason the first one wouldn't turn on so we had to take it out, but Auto, who had been going up to the next floor and screwing them in with a long threaded bolt so they would stay where they were placed in the ceiling, had to and help out somewhere else because whatever it was he was needed in, he was the only one who could do it. So that was great for us, we were left with one man short and none of us knew very well how to get the bolt out, so we decided, or more or less forced, Wally to go up to the next floor and take out the bolt to the light. So we were standing underneath it on top of these ladders with a tarpaulin opened out underneath it to catch it. We waited for about ten seconds and we heard the noise of the bolt being twisted and hit, but it was slightly fainter then it had been before. *laughs* We soon found out why. Wally had been undoing the bolt on the second light rather than the first so when he hit it with a hammer, the other light fell down and hit the floor and smashed completely. *laughs*… Oh, we were…um, very silent when we heard that and we were thinking of mauling Wally when he back down into here because when Cossacks came back, he was…well, to put it mildly, quite pissed off with us,"

***laughs* "Oh dear, that must have been a nightmare. Well, thank you for your time, and the laugh, Eve and we hope to speak to you again soon,"**

"Okay, thank you,"

_Wally_

"**Okay, here we are with Wallace Burtt again and today we are talking about his character in **_**Delta Halo**_**. First of all, thank you for seeing us again, Wally,"**

"That's okay,"

**"Okay, so tell us, Wally, what was 343's, or Wally's, character like in **_**Delta Halo**_**. Was he any different than in **_**Combat Evolved**_**?"**

"Well, he wasn't much different in _Delta Halo_ than in _Combat Evolved_. As I told you last time we talked, he had a fear of the Flood, was more of a shy person and…well, really didn't like to fight unless it was defence in someone he really cared about. In _Delta Halo_, he doesn't have much of a…how to put it, violent character as he had done in Combat Evolved. He's more or less in _Delta Halo_ trying to save people he cares about and trying desperately not to get involved in any form of violence. In fact, the only part of violence he does have in _Delta Halo_was when he and Arbiter were going through the library on the ring and he had to shoot down a large sentinel in order to save the Arbiter,"

**"Okay, second question: what was it to first start acting with new actors like Tartarus, Truth, Regret and Arbiter in **_**Delta Halo**_**?"**

"It was *cough*, sorry. It was a nervous position for all of us. I mean, we had never known them before and they were nervous about meeting new people and we were as well, but after being introduced to each other and whilst Cossacks was sorting out the first few chapters of the story, we went for a drink and all got to know each other and…well, we got on very well. The Shyuum, Truth, Regret and Mercy, were really good friends with us and even though we didn't have a lot of spare time between acting and them having to go home, we did get on very well. Mercy was a very interesting character. He told us about how he had been an explorer and Cossacks had overheard this and had borrowed a bit of that and put into the chapter that explains Eve's past with her parents. He was a nice person as well and he was there for you if you were down. Tartarus was a really nice person, he was funny, mainly because he was a bit of fool sometimes, like he would make a mistake and then realise it a bit too late, especially when we were having to help install equipment needed for certain scenes and he just cheered you up. Arbiter was also a really likeable person because he hadn't ever…been a major person in a story before and he was nervous about what he was set, but me and Eve and Cossacks did encourage him and…he got well into his character and was absolutely perfect for his role."

**"And what of when you were with Eve? Cossacks has tried to keep the relationship between your two characters alive,"**

"Yeah, he did. In the early chapters of the story, especially when Eve was going over her past about having lost all of her friends, it was still obvious that she did love Wally and him sacrificing himself for her on the first Halo had really had a big effect on her. What really did make their relationship between them really noticeable was when they were on the platform in the library and they saw each other and hugged and that still shows that they were still in love with each other, Eve especially with him as she had thought he was dead,"

"**Okay, well, thank you for your time, Wally, and we hope to speak to you again soon,"**

"Thank you,"

_Truth_

"**We are lucky today; we have more interviews today with other characters. Truth is able to talk to us, but we'll have to be quick as he has to leave in a few minutes. Okay, first of all, thank you for talking to us, Truth,"**

"That is okay,"

**"Okay, first of all, Truth: what was it like for you to be part of this series?"**

"Well, when I was offered the part of one of the prophets, I was surprised because I had never thought I would make the part, especially because of my dedication to my family and when I was available, I had to film almost straight away when I would arrive, but Cossacks had assured me that I was perfect for the role, but it was my decision in the end. After a few days, I decided to give it a go and I first began filming um…about two days I think it was after Cossacks had finished _Combat Evolved_,"

"**Okay, second question: What was Truth's character like. What was he portrayed as?"**

"Well, Truth is portrayed as a…ambitious and arrogant leader who is the head of the Covenant and of the council, kind of making him a complete totalitarian leader, and he was someone who did not like failure and was very dedicated to the great journey. He despises Humanity with all his heart and he really has a hatred for the Elites and a strong liking towards the Brutes as he does in the Halo universe. He's also a very pragmatic person and he would not hesitate to brush aside anyone he deemed a threat or anyone who would stand up to him and he would be more than willing to leave others behind to start the Great Journey. The biggest example is, no doubt, Mercy for when he is left to die at the hands of the Flood on _High Charity_. He's also a very traitorous person and when he betrays the Elites to replace them as the guardians and escorts of the prophets with the Brutes, that also shows how much of a traitorous character he is,"

**"Okay, third question: What was it like for you to be acting with new people like Eve and Wally and Arbiter and such?"**

"I was very nervous on the first day of acting. The only people I knew were Regret and Mercy and we were all nervous, but after being introduced to each other, I gradually became a bit more confident and I got on very well with everyone, especially Eve because we had quite similar lives and backgrounds. I mean, like in _Delta Halo_, she had lost her father when she was in her early adult years and I had lost my sister to cancer when I was around about her age, maybe about twenty five or so years before Eve was born and she was quite a dedicated family member as I was so we got on very well. I think she was the one who truly opened me up to everyone else in the cast group,"

**"Okay, one more quick question, we know you've got to go in a minute. What is your opinion on Cossacks as the author? Did you get on with him?"**

"Well, my opinion on him is not like everyone else's. I mean, I do think he is a nice person and he is helpful, but I didn't get on very well with him as much as other cast members did. I think it was because I was not available most of the time for acting and there were some days I had to leave early for personal reasons and Cossacks would be quite annoyed by that. There were some days where it was just me and Arbiter and such having our scenes filmed rather then it being mixed. Regret is probably the same with him as well because of his dedication to his family. So, even though he is a good person, I just found him to be a bit more ignorant than everyone else, but we did get on, just obviously not as well as everyone had,"

**"Okay, well thank you for your time and we hope to speak to you again,"**

"Thank you, right I best be going. Goodbye,"

_Regret_

"**Okay, we are here now with Regret, another of the prophets in the series. First of all, thank you for being able to speak to us today, Regret,"  
><strong>  
>"That's alright,"<p>

**"First question, Regret: What was it like for you to be part of this series?"**

"Well, like Truth, I was very shocked to be offered an application of one of the prophets of the Covenant. I did hope I would get the part and I did, but I was a bit worried about it as well. I didn't know if I would do well later on in the series and, well that was it really,"

"**Okay, second question: What is Regret's character portrayed as in the series?"**

"Regret is mainly portrayed as, in the eyes of the Covenant, a fool and someone who is an inexperienced prophet who doesn't have a lot of confidence and proper control over his troops and tends to take matters into his own hands. In a way to fully explain it, he is kind of a rebellious character in the prophets. The best example is when he attacks Earth without the knowledge of the council or even his brother councillors Truth and Mercy and when he is killed by Eve on Delta Halo, Truth, as through the message that is read out, is, in a way, glad to be rid of him, which does suggest there is a bit of a rivalry between the two,"

"**Okay, third question, Regret: what was it like for you to be around new actors?"**

"Nervous. Without a doubt, nervousness was the one thing that filled my mind when I met everyone in the cast group. I only knew Truth and Mercy by this point and I was a bit wary over meeting new people but I did get on well with everyone after we went for a drink and began talking to each other and saying hello and who we were and all of that kind of stuff,"

**"Alright, last question: what is your opinion on Cossacks as the author of the series?"**

"I don't know if Truth has already told you this, but I did find Cossacks to be quite ignorant and rude sometimes. He is a good person, but I think it was because me and Truth were quite dedicated to our families and because we didn't have a lot of free time for filming and when we did, we would have to be quick in getting it done, I think that annoyed him and he was annoyed by us having to not be available when we were needed. But I did find him to be a bit of a fool as he would make mistakes that he had told us not to make; I will say that about him,"

"**Okay, well thank you for your time and we hope to speak to you soon, Regret,"**

"Okay, thank you,"

_Arbiter_

"**Okay, we are here now with one of the major characters in the series, the Arbiter. Thank you for being able to see us, Thel,"**

"That is okay,"

**"Okay, we would like to ask you first of all: what was it like for you to be part of the series?"**

"Well, when I was given the part, everyone could, no doubt, see that I was very nervous. As you may have been told by Cossacks, I was not a major actor until then. I had mainly been a background actor and this was a shock for me, especially because I was having second thoughts on joining, but I decided to brush that aside and give it a go,"

**"Okay, second question: what was your character portrayed as in the series? What was the Arbiter like?"**

"The Arbiter is portrayed as a tough and ambitious leader in the series, as he is in the Halo universe. He expects his troops to fight to the death and uphold the Covenant, which is shown later on in one of the side-line stories of the series, and he does have respect for the prophets, but after he is named a heretic for his failure to protect Halo from Eve, or who the Covenant name the demon, he is stripped of his rank and made into the Arbiter and that starts a kind of hidden anger and hatred towards them. However, he is also someone who would try and redeem himself even when he is the Arbiter by achieving the icon and killing Eve, so it does make him look like someone who is willing to continue on what he thinks is right no matter what,"

**"Okay, uh, third question: What was it like for you to be acting with others you had not met before?"**

"I was very nervous on the first day and I even thought about not showing up, but I did gather the courage to do so. After all, after spending a long time being more of a background actor, who wouldn't feel really nervous about being a major actor in something. But we had all gathered for a drink and we got to know each other and I got on well with Evelyn, Wally and everyone else. I really was starting to think that going there was the right thing to do and I don't regret it,"

**"Okay, uh, we have two more questions left to ask you. What is your opinion on Cossacks as the series' author?**

"Much like everyone else's, which I don't think is a surprise to you. He's a nice person, but ignorant and can be aggressive and stressful to cope or work with. But he does make himself a fool sometimes so he kind of entertains us, only It's by him making himself look like an idiot s kind of a mixed opinion on him,"

**"Okay and our final question; what was the disaster off set you were involved in on Delta Halo just before **_**Delta Hal**_**o was published?**

*laughs* "Oh, I remember that very well. What we were doing was we were heading over to the main temple where the battle between Regret and Eve would take place, but we were going on one of the gondolas rather than in a phantom or ship. Now Cossacks is okay on the water and so is Eve and Wally and Auto, but me, Truth, Mercy, Regret and some of the camera members, and Regret especially, were not as good on the water. We were being sick over the sides like you would not believe and one of the Elites that was to be an honour guard that would rush to defend Regret in the battle against Eve was doing the filming because the original cameraman was at the back of the gondola with the others. When we had to film a quick scene for when Eve arrives at the middle temple, we were all put into a small room below the floor of the gondola, but as we were still feeling really rough and every so often, one of us, and Regret did this many times, would interrupt the shot by coming up onto the gondola and throwing up over the side, *laughs* so we would have go around and film the scene again. And Cossacks would go "Do you feel better now, okay now get down in that bloody room again before you throw up again," *laughs* When we finally stopped we burst out of the room and ran off the gondola and just collapsed onto the temple floor and began kissing it. We were really glad to be back on dry land. Then Cossacks we had to go on it again on the way back, which *laughs* did really annoy us but he laughed after we began protesting against it and said he was joking and we all went back on a pelican,"

***laughs* "Oh dear, well, thank you for telling us that Thel and thank you for your time and we hope to speak to you again soon,"**

"Thank you,"

_Auto (Note: Auto is Human sized in the interview)_

"**Okay, we are here with our last interviewee, Auto the Intelligent A.I. We would have had other interviews with Tartarus and John, but both are unavailable at this time. Okay, so thank you for talking to us today, Auto,"**

"That's okay,"

**"Okay, first of all; what was it like for you to be Cortana's role in the series?"**

"Well… I was actually quite excited about me being part of the cast in the series. When I was first offered it, I took the offer almost straight away. *Laughs* I was really excited because I was part of a large project and I will admit I was also slightly nervous, but excited was my main reaction when I was offered the part,"

"**Second question; what is Auto's character like throughout the series?"**

"Auto's character is intelligent, obviously by the name of his computer programme, but he's also quite friendly and is a very trustworthy person, someone you can really rely on. When he's given to Eve on the _Truth and Reconciliation_ in _Combat Evolved_, he forms a kind of bond with her and it is a really strong example of just how strong friendship can be between two people. Um…like in the later parts of the story _Delta Halo_, Auto has to stay behind on _High Charity_ as It's being overtaken by the Flood to detonate the fusion reactors of a crashed UNSC ship in order to destroy the city and Delta Halo and Eve doesn't really go along well with this and, after eventually giving in, promises Auto that she'll come back for him, so it gives you another look into how seriously Eve takes her friendships with people she cares about and that she's willing to come back and rescue Auto from _High Charity _later on,"

**"Okay, third question; what was it like for you to be with old and new actors in the story once again?"**

"It was very surprising to see many familiar faces again. Eve and Wally I was happy to see, but I was surprised McCrea and John would be taking a part as well as I heard they had been busy with other projects at the time. I was nervous meeting new actors such as the Arbiter, Truth, Regret, mercy, Mary and Tartarus and such, but, as you've probably heard a lot of times already, we all got on very well,"

**"Okay, um last question; what is your opinion on Cossacks as the author of the series?"  
><strong>

"Much like everyone else's really. We all found him to be a nice person and he is, but he is quite ignorant and arrogant as well. He can easily be happy at something, but he can get stressed out at something quite easily as well, just maybe not as much as being made to smile or laugh at something. Though, he made us laugh several times because he was kind of a fool and he would tell us not to screw something up and then when he would demonstrate on how something has to be done, he would screw it up. It did provide a few laughs for us when we were producing new chapters. Overall, a good person but someone who just needs to try and not get stressed out so much,"

**"Okay, well thank you for your time, Auto and we hope to speak to you again soon**,"

"That's okay,"

**"Okay, we now go back to Cossacks for one quick last minute interview on projects that were to happen after the end of **_**Delta Halo**_**,"**

_Cossacks_

"**Okay, Cossacks, thank you for being able to give us last minute interview. What was to happen after the completion of **_**Delta Halo**_**?" **

("Well just before _Delta Halo_ was completed, we were already setting the scenes and planning the plotline for _The Ark_, which was to be the last story of the main series after _Delta Halo_. During our production of this, we were also planning future stories which were to be…uh, how to put it: tag lined alongside the main series, if you get what I mean. They would be like two side-line projects and they were to focus on different points of view in the Halo/Wall.E series rather than that of just Eve and Wally and Auto and the Arbiter and such,")

**"Alright, we thank you again for your time and the time of everyone else here tonight, Cossacks. And also thank you for providing us with a few more interviews. And we will speak to you again soon on **_**The Ark**_**,"**

"Thank you very much, and I'll see you guys next time,"


	6. The Ark outtakes

**Okay and here are the outtakes for The Ark**

**Jungle area, 102 miles west of New Mombassa**

Before anyone could even blink, Eve grabbed John's pistol and charged towards the Arbiter, determined to kill him before he could harm her or anyone in the squad.

Suddenly, as she about to thrust the pistol into his mandibles, she tripped and fell over. The Arbiter and the squad broke in laughter, as did a few of the cameramen.

"Are you okay?" John asked her as he and the Arbiter knelt down to help her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied, smiling a little at making herself a fool in front of everyone.

("Alright, start again,")

**Near the dam, jungle area**

"See how they bait their trap?"

The Arbiter pointed over to the other side of the dam and Eve looked to see a Brute dressed in red armour push John to the floor. John shot up and swung a punch at the Brute, hitting him in the stomach.

"I sha-"

"Ooooowww!" the Brute shouted as he clasped his hands around his stomach and collapsed onto his knees, groaning in pain. John and a few other Covenant rushed came over to aid him. Eve and the Arbiter looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Oh dear," Eve said.

"You hit me too hard!" they heard the Brute groan at John.

"Sorry!" John apologized.

**Crow's nest**

"**You are, all of you, vermin!" **he said. His voice was really hoarse, probably because Eve had kicked him in the throat when she was on his ship. **"Cowering in the dirt, thinking what, I wonder? That you might escape the coming fire? No. Your world will burn until It's surface is but glass and…**

He paused for a moment. Everyone in the control centre looked at each other, some trying not to laugh. Eve and Mary were among them.

**"And I cannot remember my next line,"**

Everyone in the room laughed, as did Truth and several Brutes who were standing off screen on the computer screen.

("Alright, start again,")

**Crow's Nest**

Suddenly, the whole room went pitch black. The lights and the computer screen had shut off.

"Ah, hell! Not again!" a worker growled.

"Get the emergency generators up and runn-"

"BOO!"

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

A moment later, the lights to the control centre turned back on and Wally was standing near Eve, who had Mary in her arms, both with scared looks on their faces. Wally laughed.

"Gotcha!" he said, laughing.

A few other marines laughed with him, but Mary and Eve glared at him.

**Tsavo Highway, near Voi**

Near a broken section of the highway, the squad of marines Eve was with jumped from the metal pillar, that stuck out of their side, to the other side. A small gap that led down to the ground about sixty to seventy feet away was below them.

Eve jumped over the gap. The last of the marines followed, but just as he went to jump, he slipped and fell.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" he screamed.

Eve and the other marines ran to the edge of the broken highway and looked down. Their comrade was lying on top of the ground, only it just seemed to be soft rather than hard.

"Good thing we got safety cushions here!" he called back to them.

Eve rolled her eyes and looked back towards the camera crew a few metres behind them.

"He's okay!" she called.

**Near the portal structure, Voi**

Just as the tip of the spire disappeared, a light blue light suddenly shot into the air from the dreadnought. Eve's eyes followed it into the air, but they were quickly drawn to the large fins, each one must have been at least half a mile tall and probably half as long, which were standing with the tops almost facing directly up into the air. The blue light coming from the dreadnought was shooting faster into the air. It looked as though it were charging up.

Then, as the large fins stopped, pointing diagonally up into the air at about a forty degree angle, light blue auras came out of them and shot towards the middle of the air directly above the centre of the portal, forming a ball that seemed to grow in size, taking the form of a figure.

"What's it doing?" Eve asked herself.

Her answer became clear when the figure became fully formed. It was Rick Astley. At once, his singing kicked in, only this time, as he was a large holographic form, it was much louder.

"_Never gonna give you up! Never gonna let you down!"_

"Oh no!" Eve groaned, slamming her hands over her ears.

The Arbiter looked like he wanted to shoot himself in the head.

Then, a large white hole appeared in the sky several miles away to the west of the hill they were on and Eve and the Arbiter looked to see the Flood controlled CCS battle cruiser shoot out of it. However, it suddenly stopped in mid-air, turned around and flew back into the hole.

"And I thought they liked all forms of music," the Arbiter said to Eve.

**Outside the Flood ship, remains of Voi**

"Don't try and stop me Arbiter," Eve said to the Elite.

"I wasn't going to," he replied. "I was going to say good luck,"

She smiled at him. "Thanks Arbiter," she said and she turned and walked towards the edge of the hole. Unfortunately, she slipped and fell into the hole. She screamed, only for it to abruptly stop as a loud crash emanated from inside the battle cruiser.

"Evelyn!" the Arbiter exclaimed, running over to the side of the hole and looking in. "Are you okay?" he called.

"I'm okay," she called back. "Ow!" she groaned.

("Alright, let's get down there and help her out,")

**On board the **_**Shadow of Intent**_ **assault carrier**

"Will it live, Oracle?" Vadumee asked Wally. "Can it be saved?"

Wally sighed and stood upright from the table.

"Uncertain," he said. "This device…it has suffered extreme damage. I'm not su-"

Suddenly, the object erupted into flames and everyone turned to look at it.

"Well, you were right about it being extreme," Eve said to Wally.

**The wall, the Ark**

"The control panel will help your marines," Wally said to her, pointing over at the control panel.

Eve nodded and walked over to the control panel. When she reached it, she rested a hand on a small trapezium shaped button on the control panel and pushed down. A loud charging sound filled the room. Eve looked down at the pathways just as a light blue light began to appear on the sides of the walkways. The lights on both walkways suddenly shot towards each other, forming a large energy bridge. The marines could now get across.

"Thanks, Eve," one of the marines shouted.

She nodded and watched as the tanks and warthogs drove across the surface of the bridge towards the other side. Suddenly, it flickered. The vehicles came to a halt as if wondering what was going on. Then, the bridge disappeared and the marines fell down through the hole. Their yells echoed up from the hole, but quickly faded away.

"Whoops!" Eve said guiltily, wincing a little.

**The Ark galaxy control panel**

The three walked forward towards the terminal. Eve placed a hand on one of the holographic switches. At once, an image of a galaxy appeared. It was the Milky Way galaxy.

"That's our galaxy," she said to Wally. "We're beyond the rim,"

"Two to the eighteenth light years from galactic centre, to be precise," he replied, hovering out so he was on the other side of the image.

The image of the Milky Way galaxy changed to a large green outline of a structure Eve had seen before. The Ark.

"I had always assumed that the Ark was part of a…"

KZK! The image suddenly flickered and disappeared.

(Sigh "Not again!")

**Citadel Island**

"Pelican down!" the pilot reported into his radio. "I repeat, we have a pelican down!"

John stuck his head out of the cog pit.

"Brace yourselves; we're going in a little hot!" he warned.

The pelican came to a halt over a small clearing between two boulders. The marines stood up, their weapons ready. Eve reached down to the side of the resting areas seats and picked up a Spartan laser. However, when the pelican came to a halt, it jolted slightly and Eve fell out of the resting area to the ground.

A few marines got up and ran to the edge of the resting area and a few Covenant behind several large boulders a few metres ahead of the resting area as well over to Eve.

("You okay, Eve?")

"I'm alright," she called back.

("Alright, start again,")

**Tower one, Citadel Island**

"_Now prophet! Your end has come!" _Vadumee's voice came from the _Shadow of Intent_ as it passed overhead towards the citadel.

Suddenly, a large white hole appeared in the air above the citadel. It was a slip-space rupture. Then, a large shape flew out of the hole. It was Flood infested _High Charity_.

However, when it passed overhead…

"_WASSUP!" _a chorus erupted at full burst from the mutated city.

Eve gave a puzzled look at the camera.

"Ooookay," she said.

**Citadel main platform**

"NO!" John shouted as Mary collapsed onto the floor of the platform, three large spikes sticking out of her back. A Brute grabbed him and held him back from getting to her.

Truth stepped over to her and dropped the spiker on onto the floor next to her.

"Your forefathers wisely set aside their compassion," he said. "Steeled themselves for what needed to be do-"

"I'M ALIVE!"

Truth yelled out and jumped into the arms of the Brute holding John, all three, along with the other Brutes around the platform stared wide-eyed at Mary, who was standing up from where she had fallen.

**Moments later, Citadel main platform. **

**(Note: this was a tested scene of what may have been planned for Truth's death scene)**

"**I am Truth! Voice of the Covenant!" **

The Arbiter clutched down tighter on his neck.

"And so, you must be silenced!" he growled.

He thrust the energy sword at Truth, though actually he struck the sword between Truth's arm and side, but it looked it had gone through his body, and Truth squeezed down tightly on a fake blood capsule. However, it squirted out too far and headed towards one unfortunate person.

"AAAARRRGGGH!" Eve yelled as the fake blood squirted all over her. Truth and the Arbiter looked at each other with wide-eyes as Eve glared at them furiously.

"WHAT THE HELL GUYS!" she yelled at them. "ARBITER, YOU COULD HAVE JUST SHOT HIM! BUT NO, YOU HAD TO GO OVERBOARD AND STAB HIM THROUGH THE BACK!"

"Actually, it was between his side and arm," the Arbiter corrected her and Eve's glare deepened.

**Platform on the edge of the citadel.**

Eve and the Arbiter looked out into the clouds as a large wall rose up from them. It was miles high and stretched on forever in both directions, but as it rose higher out of the clouds, Eve and the Arbiter looked and saw that both ends of the ring went on a curve that led into the clouds away from the citadel.

It was a ring.

"Oh crap!" Eve groaned, slamming her hand on her face. "I just destroyed the other ring two Fanfics ago!"

**Flood infested **_**High Charity**_

"A-Auto!" he said weakly as she looked down at his colourless holographic form.

He did not reply or even move. Eve buried her face in her hands and wept.

"I'M ALIVE!" Auto yelled all of a sudden, shooting up from the floor. Eve yelled out and jumped back onto the floor. For a moment, she was shocked. Then, she glared at him.

"You idiot!" she hissed at him.

**Above Flood infested **_**High Charity**_

The partly damaged pelican flew up away from the flood infested city, away from Gravemind and his army of Flood.

"We're free!" Eve exclaimed.

Suddenly, a few coughs appeared from the pelican' engines. It stopped in mid-air.

"Oh no!" the three said in unison before the pelican dropped out of the sky.

**Near Installation 04B's control centre**

"Halo," Auto said. "It's so new, unfinished. I don't know what will happen once we activate it."

"We'll head for the portal," Eve said to Auto, turning to grab a battle rifle the Arbiter tossed her. She caught it...but fell off the pelican to the ground.

"Are you alright, Evelyn?" the Arbiter asked, running over to where she had been standing.

Eve laughed as she stood up. "Yeah, I'm okay,"

**Installation 04B control room**

John's hand was just above one of the switches, the data cord at the end between his fingers. He lowered it towards a switch near the top of the control panel.

"**IMMA FIRIN' MY LAZER!"**

Everyone froze and turned to look at Wally, who stood in a rigid-like position with his arm with the bulge aimed up at him, but his eyes were wide open and he looked to be frozen in place.

("Ooooookay,")

**Moments later. Installation 04B control room. **

"Send me out…with a bang!"

Then, Eve felt the warmth of his body fade from him and the coldness, that turned her fingers to ice, that replaced it. He let out his last breath before he went silent, never to move or talk again.

He was dead.

Eve hugged John's body as tightly as she could. Tears streamed down her face as she sobbed over the body of her friend. The one who had stood by her since the beginning of her time as a UNSC super soldier, who had fought alongside her on the first Halo Ring, on Earth, on Delta Halo and on the Ark, and the one who had saved her life from Juggernaut, who was disguised as Wally, was gone. His part in all of this was finally over.

"You do realise this acting, don't you?" he asked Eve.

"John!" Eve moaned, withdrawing away from him. "You ruined the good moment!"

("Alright, cut!")

_**Forward Unto Dawn**_

The warthog drove up the pointed up end of the platform into the air at full speed. The three tensed themselves for what was to come.

"HANG ON!"

Suddenly, the warthog stopped in mid-air as a few coughs erupted from the engine. The three looked at each other with wide-eyed before the warthog fell down away from the ship and the platform towards the ever-stretching metal ground miles below.

"I hate warthogs," the Arbiter said.


	7. Development and interviews on TA

"**Okay, we are with Cossacks once again, this time on **_**The Ark**_**, the last of the main series of Halo/Wall.E. We only a few to talk to today, so we will have to make do with them. First of all, thank you again for being able to see us again, Cossacks,"  
><strong>  
>("That's alright, thank you,")<p>

**"Okay, so tell us what was the plan for **_**The Ark**_** after completing the second story **_**Delta Halo**_**?"**

("Well, after completing _Delta Halo_, we all needed a break from acting. I had recently started my new school year and I needed to concentrate on that and the others, as I've already said, needed rest after the four months of planning and production and acting on _Delta Halo_. I already had a faint idea for _The Ark_, but it wasn't to come out straight away like Delta Halo had done. It was…I think about September 25th last year when the story was published. I had put up a trailer shortly before to give readers the set date for the story. I hoped _The Ark _would take four months like the other two stories had done and it would include some extra chapters that would give a bit more of a background into Wally's life those of his creators rather than completely following the story of the Halo universe,")

**"Okay, and what was it like to be on the last story?"**

(*chuckle* "I was actually quite glad to be on the last story because when we had been working on the other two stories, time for it had been very limited for both acting and production, but I had been glad to gain more time in being able to produce the chapters of the story and put it up much quicker because when we had been working on _Delta Halo_, we had been thinking that it just wouldn't end. *chuckle* it's just the feeling you get when you're been working on something for so long and you just want it to end. I think when we finally finished; it was the one year anniversary of when I began writing the chapters in the first place for _Combat Evolved_, so the date of when we were finished was kind of a celebration, for both relief and that we had finished on the day that all of this had begun. It just never felt like it was so long,")

**"And what of the disasters of the cast because we had heard that you and your cast had suffered a tragedy when you were producing **_**The Ark**_**?"**

(*nods sombrely* "Yeah…um, as you might remember last time we met, I or someone else told you that Mercy had been really, really ill. He was suffering from…quite a bad lung condition and the day after _Delta Halo_ was completed, we had heard that he had been rushed to hospital because he had been found by the person looking after him on the floor and he wasn't breathing… Um, we had heard over the days afterwards that his condition began to improve greatly and we thought he would be back with us to aid in production and any new ideas. But um…on…September 28th, I think it was,…I got a call and…um…the doctor me that he passed away in his sleep the night before. And when I broke this news to everyone else, I just saw instantly that everyone was just…absolutely devastated by this…I mean, there were a few tears, but no one…was really…upset, y'know like when you lose a family member, but because we had all been together for so long, we all did regard each other as a family and, even though we weren't really upset by his death, we were devastated and…I called a halt to production and…for about a week…we were sorting out funeral arrangements with Mercy's younger brother and his two sons. And we had the funeral and at the end, we left a small song that was to be the one that would be played in the last chapter of _The Ark_,")

**"So it was a very hard time for you all after losing someone you had all known,"**

(*nods* "Yeah, it was, but we had to continue and we did. Mercy had really helped us all out, part of the production and plans for _The Ark _had been his idea and we wouldn't have been able to complete the story in the four month planned time limit, so, in a way, we had lost an actor, a producer and a personal friend to us all,")

**Well, you all have our condolences for your loss. Thank you for being able to speak to us, Cossacks, and we'll speak to you again soon,"**

("Thank you very much,")

_Eve_

"**Okay, here we are again with Evelyn Knight on **_**The Ark**_**. Thank you for being able to speak with us today, Eve,"**

"That's okay,"

**"Alright, first question: so what was it like for you to be on the last story of the main series in Halo/Wall.E?"**

"It was relief mainly because after spending about eight months working on the series, we just thought it would never end and it just seemed to go on forever and we thought it would never end. And then, when we reached the last story we all began cheering and hooraying *laughs* and…that type thing. But we were surprised as well because we couldn't believe that the third story had arrived and that we were working on it. it just didn't seem like the third story, but, overall, we were glad that we were on the last story of the main series,"

**"Okay, and what is Eve's character portrayed like in **_**The Ark**_**?"**

"Eve is mainly portrayed as someone who wants revenge, in a way. In the first chapter she says things like: "Oh, you'll regret attacking Earth, Truth," and in the chapter when the joint UNSC and Elite army attacks the island where Truth has fled to in order to activate all of the Halo rings, Cossacks puts forward an emotional part in the chapter explaining about Eve wanting to kill Truth because he had ordered the attack on Reach, which had killed all of Eve's friends, and she wants to get him back for the pain he had caused her and Humanity. Also in the twelfth chapter of _The Ark_, Eve actually comes close to killing Truth, but a kind of argument erupts between her mind, who wants to kill Truth, and her heart, who wants him to live, so…a kind of conscience and utilitarian feeling is added into the chapter over whether Eve should shoot Truth or not comes up. *coughs* Also, and this is my favourite part, the end chapter finally sees her love relationship with Wally finally proclaimed and that sets her to finally have found someone who has really stuck by her since the start and has lived, so It's kind of a happy ending for her,"

**"Okay, and what of the death of Mercy? How had it affected you when you had heard he had died?"**

"Um…well, when we all gathered into the cast hall by Cossacks on September 28th, we were all wondering what was going on. And then, Cossacks came in and announced to us that Mercy had died the night before and…we were all really devastated by this. I left the hall for a bit because I was really upset by his death. Truth was also quite devastated by this as well because he had gotten to know Mercy really well when we were working on _Delta Halo_. Within the week, in which we had been given the time off, there were frantic calls on between everyone and we began sorting out funeral arrangements for him and on the day of the funeral, everyone that's in _The Ark_ and Tartarus, who had left after _Delta Halo _was completed, and Regret, who had also left, were there and we said our goodbyes and hoped from then on, we would be okay in continuing the series,"

**"Okay, well thank you for sharing that with us, Eve, and also thank you for your time with us and we hope to speak to you again soon,"**

"Thank you,"

_Wally_

"**Okay, here we are with Wallace Burtt on **_**The Ark**_**. Thank you for being able to talk to us today, Wally,"**

"That's okay,"

**"Alright, so tell us; what was it when you were finally on the last story of the series?"**

"Relief! Without a doubt, I was relieved that we were finally on the last story of the main series because the last eight months had just felt like years. When we began _The Ark_, we all began celebrating that we were almost done with the series. I was quite surprised as well because the last storey had actually come. We never thought it would because we had spent so long on the others and now the last one was upon us, so…it was a bit of a shock really, but relief is what everyone was feeling when we began _The Ark_,"

**"Okay, second question: How is Wally's character portrayed in **_**The Ark**_**? Is he any different than he was before?"**

*nods* "Yes, he is different in many ways in _The Ark_. What is mainly different about him is that, although he still retains his relationship with Eve, when they go to the Ark, he immediately has a change in his character and he goes from one who cares for his friends to worrying about the Ark and this really affects his friendship with John, Mary, the Elites, Auto and Eve, Eve especially because he's stuck by her and saved her and she's saved him a few times and now he's suddenly leaving her and everyone else for the Ark and Eve gets angry at one point and tells him to choose between them and the Ark, and this has a really big effect later on in the story near the end when they're in the control room of the new Halo. However, what is also different about his character is that at the end, he and Eve finally proclaim their love to each other and it is very brief because Wally has to go and join the Elites in defeating the Brutes, but what Cossacks does put into the story is that Wally tells Eve that he will see her again, so it does make the last chapter of the story be reassuring to Eve to let her know that Wally will eventually return to her again,"

**"And what of what happened to Mercy? How did that affect you when you heard of his death?"**

Sigh "Well, when we told by Cossacks that Mercy had died…it was just shock. I mean, we had heard that he was getting better and he could be back within a few days and now we were told he had died. It…it was a real big shock for all of us. Eve and Truth did take it quite hard, but, thankfully, they did get over the deaths soon after. I was…just devastated. I mean…he was such a nice person and now he wasn't there with us anymore. It was sad, really sad. At one point, some of us, including me, Eve, Arbiter, Truth and even Cossacks, had this feeling that…well, that was it for us all. We certainly did have a feeling of would we be able to continue on with _The Ark _because we just felt like Mercy was a real part of our cast family and, for a while we just didn't have the heart to go on, but after the funeral we did get the feeling that he would have wanted us to continue, and we did, but we never forgot Mercy,"

**"Thank you for sharing that us, Wally. Thank you also for talking to us and we might see you again soon,"**

"Okay, thank you,"

_Arbiter_

"**And our last host for an interview today is Thel, the one who plays the Arbiter. Thank you for being able to talk to us today, Thel,"**

"That is okay,"

**"Okay, first question: What was it like for you to finally be on the last story of the series?"**

"Oh, I was very glad to finally be on _The Ark_. We were all very happy and we were hoping to get the story done within the four month time limit, which had been the same amount of time for the other two stories in the main series. I was actually also quite…quite shocked really. I don't know if I was the only one who felt this way, but I could not believe that we were on the last story. It's not because it came so quickly, but because we had spent months working on _Combat Evolved _and we had just recently finished _Delta Halo _and so it felt like we were going to be on these two stories forever and then, suddenly, we were on the last story. I just could not believe that we were actually there. It was quite shocking, but very, very relieving as well,"

**"Okay, second question: How is the Arbiter portrayed in **_**The Ark**_**? Is he any different than before?"**

*nods* "Yes, he is different in his character than before. One of the main examples is his grudge against Eve, which she also holds against him. They still hate each other because of the fight they had on the platform in the library of Delta Halo in the second story and Eve actually goes to kill him at the beginning of the story, but is stopped by John and throughout the chapter, they still hold a grudge against each other but as the story progresses, the two manage to form a kind of strong friendship, which is finally proclaimed at the end of the story when the Arbiter apologizes to Eve for the attack he had been ordered to make on Reach. However, what really makes him different *cough* sorry, what really makes him different is that he, like Eve, has a sense of revenge burning inside him. Like Eve, he wants to kill Truth for humiliating his race and causing the deaths of thousands of Elites. And this desire for revenge between the two actually almost draws them into fighting each other later on in the story, so he is still his determined character as he is in the second story of the main series, but now he is much more determined than ever to get to Truth, especially before Eve does,"

**"Okay, and our last question: how did Mercy's death have an effect on you?"**

"It was very difficult to believe. He was such a good person and when we were told by Cossacks that he had died, it was sad. I remember Eve and Truth being very upset by this and…well, we all were. We had lost someone who was of great importance to us all, both for the series and for the fact that he was a very close friend of all of us. It…it was hard to grasp. The funeral had taken place about six days after he had died, during the week long break we had resulting from his death, and we all said our goodbyes and that we were going to miss him and the song we had left for him was a major part of what he had planned, because he had found the song and suggested it would be good for to be put into _The Ark_, but he had gone into hospital before we could fully produce that idea of his, so Cossacks came up with the love and the friendship in the chapter at the end as a sort of lasting remembrance to Mercy for his contribution in the series,"

**"Okay, well thank you for sharing that with us, Thel, and also thank you for talking to us today and we might speak to you again soon,"**

"Thank you,"

_Cossacks_

"**Okay, we were meant to talk with several others today but we were told earlier on that they are unavailable so we will now go back to Cossacks. Thank you for this last interview, Cossacks. So what were your plans for the future now that **_**The Ark **_**was completed?"**

("Well, once the Ark had been completed, which was earlier on at the beginning of this year, I had decided to continue the series, but the actors needed a long break for the exhausting work in _The Ark _and I had planned to start another Fanfic, so the series would not return again until around about the Summer. What I had planned were the two side-line stories, which were kind of like parodies of two new additions to the Halo universe and they were to be set on different characters in the war, both Human and Covenant, and how their lives were shaped by the war,"

**"And what of cancelled projects. We had heard you had decided to cancel a project in favour of these two new additions,"**

*nods* "Yes, that is right. I had intended to do a Fanfic on the ODST point of view of the war and it was to be set in New Mombassa as it had been in the Halo universe, but this had been during the making of _Delta Halo _and by the time _The Ark_ was finished, I just had no intention of doing an ODST version anymore, which was mainly because the other two parodies had been released over the year during the making of _Delta Halo_ and _The Ark _and they seemed to be much better Fanfics to do than of an ODST version,"

**"Okay, well thank you very much for your time today, Cossacks, and we hope to speak to you again soon,"**

("Thank you very much,")


	8. Those who fought outtakes

**And now we have the outtakes from **_**Those who Fought **_

**UNSC taskforce barracks, Reach**

Matthew brought both of his legs up onto his bunk bed and closed his eyes, reminiscing all that had happened to him over the past few years he had been in the UNSC.

However, as he closed his eyes, he moved to the side of the bed…and fell off.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed. THUD!

"Ooooooww!" he groaned as he sat up and rubbed his head. Several other taskforce members rushed over to him to see if he was alright.

("Cut! You alright, Matthew?")

"Arrgh! Yeah, I'm okay,"

**Kora region base barracks**

"Yeah, she's being fitted with new lasers so the crew have got a few days off. I need it to rest my arm. So how's things been with you,"

"Oh," at his point, Matthew's face lost much of It's happiness. "Well…" he paused for a moment before he and Harry smirked loudly, having desperately tried not to laugh.

"Sorry," Matthew said. "We couldn't resist laughing,"

**St. Angel, Eucia **

Matthew crept towards the hole in the back of the house with the saucepan in his hand. He rose his hand with the saucepan when he reached the edge of the hole that led outside, but a stir behind him made him half turn to see what was going on. It was just his wounded friend.

However, as he turned around quickly, the saucepan struck a cameraman Elite in the face.

CLANG! "OOOOWWW!"

"Shit! Sorry! Sorry!" Matthew exclaimed as he knelt down to the Elite, who was rubbing his face, groaning from the blow.

**Reach main hall, Reach**

Matthew joined the taskforce as they walked into the main hall, which was lined with hover chairs. They began sitting down, but as he moved down the row, his foot got caught on the bottom of one of the chairs and fell over, bringing a few of the chairs around him with him.

A few taskforce members and a few cameramen laughed.

"You alright?" Emily asked, laughing a little.

Matthew got up from the floor, laughing a little as well. "Yeah, I'm okay," he said.

**Cube shaped house, near main barracks, Reach**

"How d'you feel about me telling you I love you?" he asked her.

"Shocked," she replied, not turning to face him. "I only thought you…" she paused. "That you would help me remember my next line,"

Matthew chuckled, as did those around them.

("Alright, start the scene again,")

**Ira base mess hall, Takra**

**Camcorder's POV**

"Cool!" one of his friends, who had short red hair, blue eyes and was named Alan, asked. "What type is it?" he asked.

The screen shifted to look down at the floor as Moe moved it to look at the make written on the side of the device.

"A…" suddenly, the camera fell out of his hands and landed with a crash to the floor. The screen flickered slightly when it hit the concrete floor.

"Well, it was a Shinjuku Type 3," Moe said.

**Ira base barracks**

Moe and his friends were gathered around a table and were waiting for the camera footage to appear as Moe pressed a button. A holographic beam came up out of the camcorder.

"Okay, and here it is," he said to his friends as the holographic beam took the shape of a holographic screen. Suddenly, it flickered and turned.

(Sigh "Not again!")

**Ira base LZ**

"An experienced officer?" Moe repeated to Gofer. "What experienced officer makes me forget my lines again!"

Gofer and several of the cameramen laughed at Moe for what he had said.

("Very funny, Moe. Alright, cut,")

**Underground Flood structure, Halo**

**Camcorder POV**

"Over there!" McCrea shouted, pointing over to a door on the wall.

The screen moved left over to face the door to see it expand outwards before breaking open. A wave of Flood infection forms moved out.

"WASSUP!" the infection forms screeched and the squad of marines just stared at each other with wide-eyed as if shocked, which they pretty much were.

**Bridge of the **_**Truth and Reconciliation**_

"V-Vingo," he said.

"What?" Vingo asked. "What is it?"

Moe tried to talk but his breath got caught in his throat and he felt like his windpipe was collapsing, but he was not giving up easily. If he could not talk what he wanted to say to Vingo, then he could mouth it.

Looking into his comrade's eyes, he said: "I must mouth these two words for somehow no reason"

("Oi, I heard that!")

**Rodum city, Takra**

"Do you think Takra can be saved?" Hans asked Debbie, with shook her head.

"No," she replied. "If there's one thing we haven't learned properly about the Covenant is that somehow they seem to win within a year rather than about three decades,"

("Thanks a lot, Debbie!")

"It's okay," she smiled, waving.

**Small field hospital, two miles outside the remains of Voi**

Hans was about to stand up when the door over to the edge of the room jolted slightly, but did not open.

_"Oh no!" _a voice groaned from the other side of the door.

The door jolted again, but still did not open. Hans smirked and looked at the camera. "I think the door's stuck for Hood,"

**Near the Voi hillside **

"I love you," Debbie whispered to him, making Hans smiled and embrace her tightly.

"I love you too," he replied, also whispered.

The two held their embrace for a few moments before…

("Alright, cut, that's good,")

The two tutted and looked in the direction of the camera.

"Cossacks!" Debbie said. "You ruined the moment,"

("Sorry,")

**Main hall, **_**High Charity**_

A platform rose up into place at the top of the hole. But as it rose into place, it suddenly jolted and the Elites and the prophets fell over.

"What the Hell happened?" Truth exclaimed.

"Sorry," one of the cameramen off set called back, causing pretty much everyone in the hall to look towards the camera. "The platform controls broke,"

**Tesharia Mountains, Takra**

**"AAAAARRRRRGH!"**

The woman watched in shock as Vadumee staggered backwards, almost falling over, slamming his hands on the side of his face. Purple blood began to seep through the gaps between his fingers. He roared in pain and bent over slightly.

"Oooooowww!" he groaned. "That really hurt!" he said.

"Sorry," the woman replied, walking over to Vadumee to see if he was okay.

**Bridge of the **_**Honourable**_

"W…I…I am sorry, my prophet!" he gasped. "B-but…did I hear you say: I will not be given the task?" he repeated.

Truth's holographic form nodded. _"Yes, Vadumee. And…"_

Truth's holographic form suddenly turned off.

"My work is done," he said.

A few other Elites and cameramen sniggered at this.

("Very funny, Vadumee,")

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist,"

("Alright, start again,")

**Main room of a phantom**

"You are the Arbiter, the will of the prophets," he said. "Their lives matter to me. Yours does not,"

"That makes two of us," Vadamee replied.

Vadumee let out a respectful 'hmmm'

"Why are you 'hmming'?" the Arbiter asked.

"I don't know, I was meant to," Vadumee replied.

("Alright, cut!")

**Sanctum of the Hierarchs**

"Why do you plan to send Brutes to Earth instead of Elites?" Mercy asked Truth.

"Let us just say, I am planning to kill all of the Elites and then replace them with the Brutes as the backbone of our Covenant and our new bodyguards," truth answered.

Mercy paused for a moment. "Oh, okay then," he replied and turned and hovered off.

"Aren't you going to protest like people usually do?"

"No, not really,"

**Council hall tower platform**

"W-what have I done?" he muttered to himself.

A grunt drew his gaze back to Truth, who had moved himself back into his metallic chair, which hovered back up from the floor and moved over towards Jupendorus.

"You have followed the right path, Jupendorus," Truth replied. "You have followed your orders and saved your prophet from death,"

"No, I mean: why have I decided to suddenly sound like Anakin Skywalker from _Star Wars_?"

"Oh, yes why are we sounding like Star Wars, Cossacks?"

("I thought it would build drama. Alright, start the scene again,")

**Outside the Elite councillors temple**

Jupendorus led the endless columns of Brutes towards the Elite councillors temple. Determination filled them as they got closer to the building. They wanted to kill all of the Elites.

***Star Wars march on the temple theme tune turns out of nowhere***

As the music blared loudly, Jupendorus whipped out a red lightsaber and activated it.

("Where did you get that from?")

"Oh, I stole it from Anakin when he wasn't looking," Jupendorus replied. "Now I can go over to the Dark Side,"

"You're already on the Dark Side!" one of the cameraman shouted to him. "You're with Truth!"

("Alright, cut! Please get rid of that lightsaber before Anakin finds out and kills all of us with his fake choking,")

**(Note: I do not mean any offence to **_**Star Wars **_**and I do not own it)**

On board Truth's Forerunner ship

"YOU IMBECILE!" Truth yelled at him. "YOU CANNOT EVEN KILL A SIMPLE HUMAN!"

Jupendorus looked up at Truth. "Okay, I'll kill you then instead of Eve,"

"What?"

Jupendorus laughed. "Gotcha!"


	9. Development and interviews on TWF

"**And here we are with Cossacks for the first interview on the first of the side-line Halo/Wall.E Fanfics **_**Those who Fought**_**. So first of all, thank you for being able to speak to us again, Cossacks."**

("It's okay. Good to speak to you again,")

**"Alright, our first question; what was to happen now that the main series of the Halo/Wall.E Fanfics was completed?"**

("Well after we had finished with _The Ark_, everyone needed a break from acting. We were all tired and plus, I was planning on starting other Fanfics, one in the normal Wall.E series and a Total War Fanfic so we all went our separate ways and I began work on the other two Fanfics. However, we were planning two side-line Fanfics that were to show the lives and points of view from others who had fought in the wear, both Human and Covenant,")

**"And what was it like in trying to find the people in order to prepare these last two Fanfics?"**

("It was very difficult because even though a lot of ideas had been put forward for the next two stories, particularly the _Those who Fought_ Fanfic, there was only a few we could actually add and there was not many people that were ready to join us even though they wanted to. Some of the regular casts returned for the stories, but for minor roles. We had to put out applications and adds and such for the right people to come forward and around about the middle of May, when we only had Vadumee and Moe, both of who had appeared in the main series at least once, we received a few calls from a few people who wanted to take the parts and the next day we all met. It turned out most of the people that wanted to join were Matthew, who had returned from the first story to help in the _Those who Fought _Fanfic, and other people who had been in the actual Wall.E film as well. There was also a Brute called Jupendorus that joined us as well and he filled the gap for another Covenant soldier in the first of the Fanfics. And after that, in the end, we decided that we would have four Humans and two Covenant in the story who would tell us their lives of the war from their perspective,")

**"And how difficult was it to bring about a story line for **_**Those who Fought**_**?"**

("Well, that depends because it was relatively easy for some stories to plan and act out, such as Matthew's because he was a taskforce soldier and he was to have a pretty much similar story to Eve, only it did not involve him going to a ring and destroying a parasitic race and such. But other stories like that of Debbie and Hans' and parts of Vadumee's and Jupendorus' were quite difficult, especially because of the fact that the main series had mostly been set on the point of view of the Humans rather than the Covenant and that we had to start the romance between Debbie and Hans almost from scratch and also try and link it a little with the _Battle of Reach _timeline so it was kind of mixed in production and acting, some going relatively quickly and others taking a bit longer,"

**"And was it difficult altogether for both **_**Those who Fought **_**and **_**Battle of Reach**_**?"**

*nods* ("Yes, because the main series had mainly been set on the storyline of the Halo universe and now suddenly we were starting two other projects almost from scratch and even though they were kind of parodies themselves of the newest additions to the Halo universe, it was difficult trying to add more of our own storyline to them, especially to _Those who Fought_ but we did eventually, as you already know, get over the difficulties and put them down and finish them,"

"**And was it difficult trying to find a new role for Mercy as he had to appear in **_**Those who Fought**_**?"**

("Yes, obviously as you know, Mercy had died shortly after the beginning of _The Ark_ and when we began planning and setting out the storylines for _Those who Fought_, we had several parts in the story when Mercy would appear, but as the real Mercy was no longer with us, we needed someone who looked like him to replace his character. During the making of the two Covenant stories in _Those who Fought_, Mercy's brother had offered to play his part and he had a very similar voice to Mercy so we took him on and he played Mercy's parts in the story and that was useful to us as it saved us having to go and find someone who would have had to been made up to look like Mercy and also I think it was a good thing to remember Mercy by as he had really helped us out a lot in the past,"

**"Okay, well thank you very much for being able to talk to us today, Cossacks, and we hope to speak to you again later,"**

("Okay, thank you very much,")

_Matthew_

"**And here with are now with Matthew, the first main character to be introduced in **_**Those who Fought **_**and a member of the taskforce Eve was part of. Thank you for being able to talk to us today, Matthew,"**

"That's okay,"

**"Alright, our first question is: What was it like to return to the cast after **_**Combat Evolved**_**?"**

"I was actually quite glad to return because after leaving _Combat Evolved_, I did keep in touch with how the series was goingand when I found out that they were planning on starting two side-line stories and were looking for several stories to be set on certain people that were involved in the main series, but as minor characters, I offered to return and be a part of the projects again and pretty soon Cossacks and the others were happy to see that I had returned and…*shrugs* well that was it really,"

**"Okay, second question: How is Matthew's character portrayed in **_**Those who Fought**_**?"**

"Matthew is presented like most soldiers would be in films. Someone who likes hanging around with people the same age as him and he is quite reluctant to have to go and train new recruits after an accident with a Spartan Laser weapon, but with this new assignment given to him, it teaches him how to be a leader and it also gives him more a caring personality to younger recruits rather than just to soldiers that are the same age as you. He's also seen as someone who is quite shy and maybe a little nervous when around Emily, who's a fried of Eve and she had returned as well to take part in the series along with all of Eve's other friends as well as Eve herself, because he loves her and, like in the main series, this love interest is eventually proclaimed, so he's kind of a mixed character in personality,"

**"Okay, and our third question: What was it like to be back in the series again after spending over a year away?"**

"I was really happy to return because, in a way, I had missed a lot of it after I left. I was also really surprised to see that it had changed so much as well because I had only been involved in _Combat Evolved_ in the main series and when I did return, I saw that Captain McCrea had left and we had new additions to the cast like the Arbiter and Truth. I was nervous meeting these new people who had been involved in the main series but also the others that had come to join in the _Those who Fought_ because they seemed to know each other really well and they all seemed to know Eve and Wally quite well as well,"

"**Okay, and our final question: What is your opinion on Cossacks as the author of the main series?" **

"Mixed. I mean, when I was in _Combat Evolved_, I didn't know him quite well to put a proper opinion on him, but when I returned for _Those who Fought_, I did come to learn that he was quite ambitious and sometimes rude and quite easily stressed in a way. He did sometimes want things to go right on the first attempt and he would get angry if it went wrong, but on the other hand, he is a nice person and can be there for you, and plus he can be a fool because he'll tell you not to screw something up but then he'll screw it up and make himself look like an idiot. He was…he was a nice person; he just had been of an attitude. Then again, even nice people have attitudes,"

**"Okay, well thank you for being able to talk to us Matthew and we hope to speak to you again,"**

"Thanks,"

_Moe_

"**And here we are now with Moe, the main character in the second story in the **_**Those who Fought**_** Fanfic****. Thank you for being able to speak to us today, Moe,"**

"That's alright,"

"**Okay, our first question is: what was it like for you to be part of the series again as you had had a minor appearance in **_**Combat Evolved**_**?**

"I was a bit nervous in re-joining the cast of the Halo/Wall.E series again because it had been over a year since I had seen them and because I had been working elsewhere, I wasn't able to keep in touch with everyone or even see how the series was going so…, I just forgot about it until one day earlier on in the Summer this year I had seen an add looking for characters in the _Those who Fought_ and I just decided that I wanted to go back and help out in the story, but when I did go back I saw that it had changed a lot. Most of the characters that I had been with when I had been in _Combat Evolved _were no longer there and with so many new people there, I was a bit nervous, but luckily there were a few old faces who I had met before being in the Halo/Wall.E series, so that relieved me a little bit,"

**"Okay, second question is: How is Moe's character presented in **_**Those who Fought**_**?"**

"Moe is presented as someone who…um, how do I put it… is someone who is kind of like Matthew's character, but a little more sympathetic of everyone to start with at the beginning though. Also, Cossacks had put in a little of Moe's character from the Wall.E movie into the story, which is him being mysolophobic (afraid of germs) but It's not as high as it is in the Wall.E film. What he also has is an interest in electronic camera devices, which is why most of his story is shown to be from the point of view of the camcorder, which also relates to when he is captured by the Flood on Halo and his camcorder recording chip is left behind to when Eve finds it later on. His story is also set in mostly the same plotline as one soldier in the Halo universe who also gets attacked and infected by the Flood but then has to stop a radical UNSC officer from using a CCS battle cruiser of the Covenant to get to Earth as it would spread the Flood, so his character is portrayed as someone who will, as with any of the soldiers in the stories, do anything for the side they are part of in the war and he knows that the best thing he has to do is to stop this radical officer, who is called Gofer, from getting the Flood infested Covenant CCS battle cruiser to Earth,"

**"Okay, third question: What was it like for you to be back after a year and meeting these new people?"**

"I was a little anxious because I didn't know who I would meet out of these new people and I didn't know if anyone from the old cast I had been with was still there. But I was shocked to see that people like Debbie and Hans were there, as the last time I had seen them was when we had finished the Wall.E film years earlier, and I was a little relieved so I wasn't completely stuck with people I didn't know,"

**"Okay, and our last question is: what is your opinion on Cossacks as the author of the Halo/Wall.E series?"**

"Probably the same as you've heard by everyone else you've interviewed. I did see him as a nice person and he is, but I think he can just get annoyed too easily, which can sometimes upset or annoy everyone else, so I think that's why we try not to screw things up, but then again he can make himself a fool out of telling us that. I think you probably know why,"

**"Yes. Well, thank you for being able to speak to us Moe and we hope to speak to you again in the future,"**

_Vadumee_

"**Okay, we were to talk with Debbie and Hans but at the last moment I'm afraid they have cancelled so we have only two more people to talk to so here we are with Vadumee, an Elite of the Covenant. Thank you for being able to speak to us, Vadumee,"**

"That is okay,"

**"Alright, so tell us, what was it like to be back with the series again and this time have a story focused on you?"**

"I was very glad to be back and to take part when I heard that Cossacks was starting two side-line stories to add to the Halo/Wall.E series. He needed help with putting in two Covenant stories into the _Those who Fought _Fanfic and I decided to fill in that gap. When I did, Cossacks began writing about my story as linking with the Arbiter and I found that very good to be with an old friend again,"

**"Okay, second question: How is Vadumee portrayed in the series?"**

"Vadumee is portrayed as being almost a complete opposite to the Arbiter in many ways. Although he is dedicated to the Great Journey and does respect the prophets and their mission to destroy Humanity, the Arbiter, or Vadamee at this time in the story as it is set before he becomes the Arbiter until the end, expects the men to die for the Great Journey and honourably and to serve their masters and obey order regardless of the cost or any obstacle they might face. Vadumee is not like that. He does not expect the men to die honourably, or in a wasteful manner as he sees it, and he does not believe in full commitment to the prophets, which is shown straight away after meeting them as he suspects them, particularly Truth and it was later on that he would had been doing the right thing to be suspicious of the prophets. However, his character does change because also in the story, it is revealed how he actually loses the two mandibles on the side of his face and after that his personality changes and he does become a bit harder in his commitment to the Great Journey, though not to the prophets. Also, he may be seen as being a bit competitive and selfish because when he and Vadamee are to both in the spotlight to be given the mission to find the Sacred Ring, Halo, Vadamee is given it over him and he is very annoyed by this and says it is not fair, so that again links to his competitiveness and his slight selfishness,"

**"Okay and our third question: What was it like to be with old friends again and new people?"**

"With the Arbiter and Truth and others involved in the series, I was a bit relieved to know that it just wouldn't be me with a load of new people. But I was nervous because some of the new people that would be in the story with me I had never met before, but we got to know each other very well and we all became friends very quickly,"

**"Okay, and our last question is: what is your opinion on Cossacks as the author of the series?"**

"He…is a good person, but he can get stressed out very easily, but then again quite a lot of people can. I'm going to admit, I can get stressed out easily if I do something wrong on set, but on the other had he can make himself look like a fool, so it is mixed on my opinion on him,"

**"Alright, well thank you for being able to talk to us, Vadumee and we hope to speak to you again soon,"**

"Thank you,"

_Jupendorus_

"**And here we are with our last interview with cast member Jupendorus, one of the Brutes of the Covenant and a participant in the great Schism against the Elites. First of all, thank you for being able to speak to us today, Jupendorus,"**

"That is okay,"

**"Our first question is: What was it like for you to join the cast member group of the Halo/Wall.E series as you had were completely new to it when you joined?"**

I was very nervous because I had never known anyone on the set before. I'm probably much like anyone else when meeting new people...I was just nervous, but after being introduced we all went for a drink and we all got on very well. I was also glad to join them, though, because I really liked the series and when I heard that they were looking for new stories to put into the Fanfic, I decided to join up,"

**"Okay, second question: How is Jupendorus' character portrayed in **_**Those who Fought**_**?"**

"Jupendorus is portrayed as a very loyal Brute in the Covenant in the story. As with all of the Brutes in the Covenant, he is very loyal to the Great Journey and the prophets and believes in following their orders without any hesitation. Also, like many Brutes, he has a deep hatred for the Elites and believes that the Brutes are much better in their part in the Covenant than they are and that they should be the real bodyguards and escorts for the prophets. And all of this becomes very recognizable when Truth orders Jupendorus to lead the Great Schism against the Elites on _High Charity_ and Jupendorus is, in a way, fooled by Truth into believing that the Elites are trying to destroy the prophets and the Covenant and to cover this, Truth says it is because of the Elites being removed from their duty in protecting the prophets. All in all, he is very loyal and very aggressive towards the Elites and when given the task to kill them, he does it without hesitation,"

"**Alright, and our third question is: how were you when you joined the cast?"**

"Very nervous, no doubt about that. I didn't know anyone on the set and I was probably one of the newest of everyone in the entire cast It's ever had to join so I was a bit wary and hesitant to open up but I got on well with everyone and we all became friends, so I was glad I joined. They're all great people and I'm glad I got to know them,"

"**Okay and our final question is: What is your opinion on Cossacks as the author?"**

*Chuckles* "You've probably heard this sort of answer from everyone else. I found him to be a mixed person. He is very nice but he does have a bit of a temper and can get annoyed if you screw something up several times, but one thing that we all remember well about him was that he makes himself look like a fool when he tells you not to screw something up and then he will screw up what he has told you not to screw up, so he is someone you can like, dislike and laugh with and at,"

**"Okay, well thank you for talking to us today, Jupendorus, and we hope to speak to you again soon,"**

"Thank you,"

_Cossacks_

"**Okay, now we are quickly going to have a last minute interview with Cossacks over what was happening during the production of **_**Those who Fought**_**. So Cossacks, what was the plan for other productions during the making of **_**Those who Fought**_**?"**

("Well as we were making _Those who Fought_, I knew we would have to try and complete _Battle of Reach_ in around about the same time through the summer because we wouldn't have a lot of free time after the summer to make it after completing _Those who Fought_, which we had a feeling would take four months, or around that sort of time, to make, so rather than do one at a time, we decided to make both at the same time,")

**"Okay, well thank you for your interviews and for allowing us to interview others today Cossacks and we hope to speak to you again soon,"**

("Thank you and I'll see you soon,")


	10. Battle of Reach outtakes

**And last, but not least, here are the outtakes from **_**Battle of Reach**_

**Mitsunari complex, Rodum, Takra**

Marcus and his friends looked over at the pelican as it approached. It was their chariot to safety and freedom from the war torn world they were on.

"There they are! Kill them!"

The four shot round to see a tall figure, about eight and a half feet tall with blue armour around his arms, legs, torso, back, hands and neck. On his head was a light blue helmet, which only just revealed the four mandibles of the creature that made up It's mouth. It was minor Elite with a plasma rifle in his hand. Around him were several smaller figures that had elephant like feet, large triangular pieces of armour sticking out of their backs and had methane breather masks over their mouths. They all had orange armour and were armed with plasma pistols. They were Grunts, about four of them.

One of the Grunts ran forward towards the squad.

"Itsa me, Grunta!" he squeaked.

The squad of marines and the other Covenant looked at each other with confused looks on their faces.

"Ooookay," Marcus said.

**Underground warehouse, **_**Axiom**_** main base, Reach **

"Hey, Marcus," Anya said.

Marcus turned round and his face lit up when he saw her. "Anya!" he exclaimed.

She leapt in his arms, but he stumbled back and fell over. Several other taskforce members and some of the cameramen, along with Cossacks, laughed.

("You two alright?")

Marcus laughed embarrassingly. "Yeah, we're okay," he replied.

**Underground hospital, **_**Axiom**_** main base, Reach **

"You're not supposed to touch it," Anya told him.

"I know," Marcus replied. "But my nose is beginning to itch a little,"

"I'm not touching you,"

A pause. "What?"

Several of the cameramen and Cossacks chuckled. Marcus laughed with them and Anya blushed a little over realising what she had said.

("Oh, Anya,")

**Taskforce barracks**

As Marcus sat down on the bed, the door to the barracks opened to reveal John standing in the corridor. However, as he went to step into the barracks, the door suddenly slammed shut. A groan of pain emitted from the other side of the door.

Marcus and some of his group chuckled. "Oh, dear,"

_**Axiom**_** main base **

"I mean, _we won't_ talk about this attack in the presence of anyone else," John replied. "And I also mean _you won't _talk about why we are making this series and these two side-line stories,"

("Oi! I heard that!")

They all chuckled. "Sorry Cossacks, I couldn't resist," John said.

("Very funny, John,")

**Zura Mountains **

"How far are we into the mountainside?" a zealot Elite asked

"Not far, sir," another Elite near the Hunters replied.

"Keep moving! Our prophets grow impatient!" the zealot barked.

"Well, they can wait because they're always sitting in their chairs doing nothing except barking out orders and looking grumpy all day!" the Elite said.

"Hey!" Truth growled from off set.

**Zura Mountains **

On board the ship, the self-destruct timer began to count down to It's final seconds.

**00:03…**

**00:02…**

**00:001…**

As the squad flew away from the CCS battle cruiser in the L shaped Covenant drop ship, a large holographic image appeared above the CCS battle cruiser and took the form of a Human singing and dancing around a microphone on a pole.

_"Never gonna give you up! Never gonna let you down!"_

They all groaned and covered their ears.

"No wonder the Covenant don't like losing ships through self-destruct," Marcus groaned and the others nodded in agreement.

**Jura Park, **_**Axiom **_**main base**

"Um…" he replied, laughing a little as he rubbed his hand across the back of his neck. "Today, there was a CCS battle cruiser in the Zura mountains and…"

"And you didn't tell any-" *cough* "Ow!" she rasped.

"You alright?" Marcus asked her.

"Yeah," she said. "That's why I don't like getting into arguments,"

**Chamber within a mountain, Zura Mountains. **

_"Some kind of…creations," _Auto replied. _"There seven of them and…wait a minute,"_

"What is it?"

_"I've found something else…or two things to be exact. Look,"_

The rings on the holographic screen disappeared and a holographic image of Rick Astley appeared above the control panel.

"_Never gonna give you up! Never gonna let you down!"_

"Oh no!" Marcus groaned, covering his ears. "Please turn it off, Auto,"

"I don't get you all, I like this sort of stuff," he replied.

"Turn it off!" Marcus growled.

**Next to the **_**Axiom**_**, Reach**

"What is it?" Alice asked him and he responded by pointing up at the sky. She looked up and saw the reason why.

A large piece of what had been one of the spires on the bottom of the craft had shot up into the air when the front half of the ship had exploded and it was falling, directly towards them.

The group ran over to the ladder and slid down it to the top of the smaller cube section and began running down the steps as fast as they could. Above them, the section of spire fell down towards them.

Suddenly, a loud crashing sound filled the air and the squad looked at the _Axiom _as the large section of spire crashed into it.

"Well, there goes the start for the main series," Stinger said.

_**Michigan**_** base, Reach**

It was then Marcus realised something as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand. Where was the energy sword.

"Uuugh! Aarrgh!"

He looked up at the Elite and went wide-eyed to see the weapon embedded in the side of the Elites' chest. The Elite placed a hand on his chest and gasped for breath as he slumped down onto his knees, his eyes emptying of colour. He looked at Marcus in an unbelieving way as if to say: _"I cannot believe you beat me!" _before he fell forward onto the ground and moved no more.

Marcus breathed a sigh of relief and stood up and walked past the Elite.

"You do realise that I'm still alive, don't you?" the Elite asked from his position on the ground.

"Ah man, you ruined the feeling of victory!" Marcus groaned.

("Alright, cut!")


	11. Development and interviews on BOR

"**Okay, and here we are for the final interview on the last of the current Halo/Wall.E Fanfics **_**Battle of Reach**_**. Unfortunately, we can only get an interview with the main character, Marcus, as there is an event happening and the others have had to go to that. First of all, as always, we talk to Cossacks. Thank you for being able to talk to us again, Cossacks,"**

("It's okay,")

"**Okay, so tell us; what the plan for **_**Battle of Reach**_** whilst you were making **_**Those who Fought**_**?"**

("Well, _Battle of Reach_ is mainly a parody of the one in the Halo universe and is set on the point of view of a taskforce soldier who has to battle against the Covenant as they launch a full scale invasion of Reach and his important part in the battle is much like that of the main character in the Reach instalment in the Halo universe. It was quite a long Fanfic because, as you know, at the same time we were working on _Those who Fought_ and this was slowing down work on _Battle of Reach_, but we did get to the end of the Fanfic eventually, and it was a little earlier than expected so that was good as well,"

"**Okay, and was it difficult trying to plan out Reach as well as finding characters for the main roles?"**

*nods* ("Yes. I think _Battle of Reach_ was probably the hardest Fanfic to work on for plotline and for finding characters because even though this Fanfic was following much of the plotline as the instalment in the Halo universe, I didn't want to make it a complete copy of the plotline, or make it a large copy of the plotline, like what had been done with the main series of the Halo/Wall.E Fanfics so it was difficult for the plot of the story. Characters was also difficult because almost all of them in the story, apart from Eve, John and Auto, were completely new and it was hard trying to find a mixture of soldiers like what had been done in the instalment in the Halo universe, and, like with what we had done in the making of _Those who Fought_, we had placed ads and such and after about three days, we had a few people come forward and we interviewed them and tested them on the roles and…they were absolutely perfect and that was the character problem solved,")

**"Okay and our final question: was it difficult for you to film on the area of Reach where it was set because it was sandstorm season?"**

("Yes, that was a very difficult area and very annoying. The real reason we were there is because there was no other area on Reach that fitted the description of the base and landscape and such that had been described before, and plus some of the buildings were still there from when they were being used before so we decided it was best to use them again rather than start from scratch. We could only film around about the middle of the afternoons and quite early in the mornings because most sandstorms started around midday. I think altogether, there was only…about…three or four days when we didn't have a sandstorm so we used those days very wisely and filmed what was needed in the terrain that we could use whilst we had the chance. We did have an incident when a sandstorm had caught us on the way back from a mountain area when we were filming scenes for the battle outside the _Michigan _and we were stuck for about two hours because of poor visibility and when we came out, we all looked like sandmen. *chuckles* So that was a bit annoying, but thankfully, that was the only incident so were okay,")

***chuckles* "Oh dear. Well, thank you for being able to talk to us, Cossacks, and we'll speak with you again later,"**

("Thank you and I'll see you later,")

_Marcus_

"**Okay, as said before, we were only able to get one interview for the Battle of Reach Fanfic and that is with the main character, Marcus, so we might not get as much out of this Fanfic as we expected. First of all, thank you for being able to talk to us today, Marcus,"**

"That's alright,"

**"Okay, our first question is: what was it like for you to join the Halo/Wall.E series?"**

"I was actually really excited to join the series because I really liked it from the start and when I heard that they needed help with one of these two side-line stories, I applied to be a part of the Fanfic and they got back to me the next day and I went in with an interview and met everyone else and did a practice role and Cossacks said I was really good and so was everyone else and we all got the parts, so that was it. I wasn't really nervous at all,"

**"Okay, our second question: how is Marcus' character portrayed in **_**Battle of Reach**_**?"**

"Marcus is portrayed as a UNSC marine that has seen a lot in the war with the Covenant. He's been involved in most of the major battles and he's lost a lot of friends and that is quite bad for someone who's only in his mid-twenties. He is kind and willing to do anything and he is also a proven leader, but does find it difficult, as I would suspect most squad leaders today would, and throughout _Battle of Reach_, he, like Eve and Wally and other characters in the Halo/Wall.E series, really cares for his friends and this is shown especially towards the end of the Fanfic in the last few chapters. He also especially cares for Anya, who is his 'lover', in a way, and is worried about her when she goes off to battle without him and this is also shown in the last few chapters of the Fanfic as well and is actually one of the main themes in the story, alongside friendship and several others I can't remember,"

**"Okay, our third question: what were you like with the other characters involved in the Fanfic?"**

"I got on with them very well. I hadn't known any of the characters that would be appearing in the Fanfic with me before so I will admit that next to my happiness of joining the Halo/Wall.E Fanfic series, I was quite nervous. But, in the end, I got on very well with everyone. We had a few drinks and laughs and…I became friends with them all very quickly. They're all really nice people and I don't think I could have made better friends,"

**"Alright and our final question: what is your opinion on Cossacks as the author of the series?"**

"He was okay… I mean, he is a nice person and caring as well and is there for you, but he does have a bit of a temper and he can get stressed out when there's no need for it. Most of the time he doesn't mean it, but sometimes he can be just outright rude and ignorant. But probably the real thing I can remember about him is that he is a fool and can make himself look like a complete idiot. Like there was one time when we had just gotten out of a sandstorm after filming in an area of Reach and on top of the car he was in, there was this large tarpaulin, which was to hold a large bunch of equipment, and it was full of sand, almost to the very brim, and he wanted to take it down to make sure that the equipment was okay and not clogged up with sand and we warned him not to do it, but he just said: "Oh no! Don't worry, It'll be fine!" so he pulls the side down to pull himself up into the tarpaulin and all of the sand fall out onto him and makes a mound that covers him almost completely, only just saving a little of his hair. And we were just on the ground laughing and holding onto each other and the cars for support and he brushed the sand off him and said: "Well, that was surprising,". Next to being nice and rude, he can be funny, but most of the time It's inadvertent,"

***chuckles* "Well thank you for sharing that with us, and thank you for talking to us today and we hope to speak to you again in the future,"**

"That's okay, and thanks,"


	12. Future

"**Okay, and we are here now with Cossacks for one last time on the future Halo/Wall.E series. Thank you for giving us the time to talk to you, Cossacks,"**

("That's alright,")

**"So, tell us Cossacks: what is the plan now for the future of the Halo/Wall.E series?"**

("We plan to do one more Fanfic which is carrying on the main series and is to finally end the main series. It's based on Eve again, but now after war has ended and it will definitely be the very last we ever do,")

**"Is there any reason in why you are stopping the Halo/Wall.E series after this Fanfic?"**

("It's partly to do with other projects that have and might also come up during the making of the entire series. But mainly because every series has got to end eventually and as much as I really like writing these Fanfics, I think It's just time to end it all. I will say, it's been an amazing year and a half writing all of this out and through people I've met. It's just been really good, but I think afterwards it will just be time for us all to say goodbye,")

"**Okay, well before we wrap up here, may I ask will you be able to give an insight into the last of the Halo/Wall.E Fanfics?"**

("All I will tell you is that it is set after the war, about five years, it is based on Eve again and it will involve most of the main characters from the original series again with a new villain. That's it. This project has already been written up and planned out, we just need to wait now until It's time to write it out,")

**"And, just before we finish, when will the last of the entire series be put up? Can you give us a hint or an exact date?"**

("For the moment, the set time for it to be put up is around about May to June, but that's the earliest I can put. It's due to work on other projects that will have to make people wait for about almost another year until the last of the Halo/Wall.E Fanfics is put up, and, again due to other projects, it may go further down into the summer months, but the summer will definitely be the time of when the last of the Fanfics will be put up,")

**"Okay, well thank you very much for being able to talk to us today and throughout the last few days for the entire series, and we also thank everyone else for being able to talk to us as well, and we might speak to you again in the future,"**

("Thank you,")


End file.
